A Different Cinderella Story
by xscreenwriterx
Summary: What happens when Cinderella the movie is transformed into South Park? A hell of a story with many twists. /DISCONTINUED/
1. Chapter 1

I was watching A Cinderella Story and Another Cinderella story while watching Craig and Tweek and then BAM the idea hits me Cinderella SOUTH PARK STYLE

Who the characters are

Tweek Tweak is Cinderella

Craig Tucker is Prince Charming

Eric Cartman is Gus

Butters Leopard Scotch is Jaq

Kenny is the Fairy God Mother

Wendy Testeburger is Anastasia Tremaine

Bebe Stevens is Drizella Tremaine

Damien is Lucifer

Mrs. Stevens is Lady Tremaine or evil step mother

Mr. Tucker is the King

Token Black and Clyde are the Grand Dukes (I wanted there to be two grand dukes no judge)

**Pip is Bruno**

**Kevin is Major**

**Red is Prudence** (Making her Craig's girlfriend)

**Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski is Beatrice and Daphne**

**Jimmy is the Invitation **

**Shelly and Ike are the Birds**

**Terrence and Phillip are Suzy and Perla **


	2. The Beggining

**This is going to be a mixture of Cinderella, A Cinderella story and Another Cinderella story there will be lots of twists and stuff happening**

**Pairings: CraigxTweek, StanxKyle, Onesided KennyxButters and DamienxPip**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in a really fucked up town named South Park there was a young beautiful boy, his hair is a rich golden yellow that is always like a lions mane, his skin was as white as snow... Just so you know it's not snow white so if you were looking for that GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!<p>

So... skin white as snow, his eyes were amazingly big the color of coffee which he adores, he's very femenime a kind gentle heart, he's very paronoid and he stutters also makes strange noises geez this kid souns cute!

Let's see... A short skwany boy so cute and small and apprently in this fanfiction he crossdresses here so it's going to be ten times the cute YES!

Ahem and who is this boy you ask? Well I really don't care if you weren't asking I'm just saying it. His name is Tweek Tweak hm strange name I wonder if I can name my child that...

Oh well Tweek's father and mother owned a very succeful coffee shop it was a very sweet small cafe Tweek dreams that one day he can be a coffologist and expert in coffee damn this kid loves coffee

Oh anyway this story takes in a place called South Park where Tweek is a happy little boy with his family he couldn't ask for anything more yadda yadda yadda

Tweek: M-mommy, Daddy can I p-please have c-coffee

Mr. Tweek: Sure son coffee is a beautiful part of nature (starts making coffee and hands it to Tweek)

Tweek: T-thank you daddy

Mrs. Tweek: You are everything I ever wanted in a son (kisses his head)

Tweek: (Smiles) T-thanks mommy!

Aww isn't that just cute? Well anyway Tweek was so happy with his family but then tradgedy struck Tweek's mother died in car crash... Well that can't be good

Ever since that day Tweek missed his mother terribly he and his father spent more time together everyday but then Tweek's father started looking someone else to marry... Dude that's fucked up

Mr. Tweak found a woman he really liked she was Mrs. Stevens she had two daughters named Wendy and Bebe soon Mr. Tweak and Mrs. Stevens got married

Mr. Tweak: Tweek son come down here please

Tweek: (Runs dowstairs) Y-yes dad... D-daddy who is that lady?

Mr Tweak: Well son this is Mrs. Stevens I've been seeing her for a while, this is my son Tweek Tweak

Mrs. Stevens: (Smiles) Well aren't you just the cutest this I've ever seen (ruffles his hair)

Tweek: Nngh!

Mr. Tweak: (Goes up to Tweek) Tweek me and Mrs. Stevens have been seeing each other and all, daddy really likes her, I know I said I would love mommy forever but I need to move on and so daddy is going to marry Mrs. Stevens

Tweek: (Eyes widen) O-oh... (Fake smle) T-that's nice daddy as l-long as y-your happy I'm h-happy

Mrs. Stevens: What a sweetheart he is

Tweek: (Glares at her)

Soon after they get married they lived together Tweek didn't like his step mother or step sisters at all when his dad left for work they would act like Tweek was just a servant... Well that's not very nice at all if I do say so myself

Tweek and his father grew apart since the step mother and sisters wanted all the attention to themselveas

Tweek never told his father what they do to him everyday when he leaves for work he doesn't want to dissapoint him

Mr. Tweak: (Opens door) son are you here Tweek?

Tweek: H-hello daddy w-what is it?

Mr. Tweak: I know you aren't a girl but I'd like for you to have this (Gives him necklace) I don't like charm braclets

Tweek: Wow it's s-so p-pretty daddy!

Mr. Tweak: Each charm is a locket you can put a little photo in each one if you like but not the pick heart locket that one can't ever open

Tweek: (Smiles) I l-love it daddy (hugs him)

I'm going to have diabetties this is way to freaking cute now let's see but the next day Mr. Tweak was found dead... I THOUGHT THIS WAS A KID MOVIE WHAT THE F H AND L!

Tweek: (Crying the most) D-daddy why did y-you leave m-me

Mrs. Stevens: You... YOU! This is all your fault!

Tweek: M-my fault!

Mrs. Stevens: (Smacks him) YES! There's no freaking will! Well I don't care I'm going to own everything the coffee shop, the house and you! Now go home you piece of crap and clean up the house! (Shoves her)

Bebe: You are so pathetic I wouldn't want to have a step brother like you people will think we are crazy because of you

Wendy: Yeah your just a spazzy freak the only good you do is to become a servant but I bet you will mess that up you freak now go clean my room what are you waiting for

Tweek: I... I (runs home and cries) I K-KNEW THEY W-WERE BAD PEOPLE D-DADDY PLEASE C-COME BACK!

Whoa whoa whoa that is just fucked up anyone else want to beat the crap out of those bitches?

Well let's see Tweek realized they were truley just evil witches they took away her room and the crappy disgusting attic was his room... WHO DOES THAT TO CUTE PEOPLE! Those bitches goin' to hell

Many years have passed and Tweek is now sixteen still being tortured from his family he is treated like a servant and his step sisters bully him everyday at school girls bullying a guy... That is just cruel

Mrs. Stevens took over the cafe and controlled everything Tweek once loved, Tweek never gave up the dream of being a coffologist he plans to study worldwide no matter what

Now it begins YAY-YUH!

Tweek: (Cleaning cafe floor)

Kenny: Yo shortie how you doing?

Tweek: N-not so well K-kenny... C-can you h-help me GAH u-up? My l-legs feel numb

Kenny: (Helps him up) So your step mother really beating you up with work?

Tweek: Y-yeah if this k-keeps happening NGH t-then I'm screwed I j-just want to be a coffologist o-one day I'll quit t-this jank of a job

Kenny: No kidding I hate working here but I need the money... Who am I kidding everyone who works here needs the money Butters, Eric, Stan, Kyle and Pip it's so not cool if we were rich we'd be out of this hell hole by now

Tweek: Y-you got that r-right

Butters: T-Tweek you should get going it's almost time for school how long have you been here?

Tweek: S-since three f-fifty

Butters: Damn well i-it's six in the morning and I'm tired we have I have one hour until school starts, that Mrs. Stevens is really getting on my nerves

Kenny: Everyone already hates her I can't believe she makes us come her in four thirty in the morning well I guess it's okay it's one of the times we actually get to see each other before we go to school for eight hours

Tweek: It s-sucks that we a-aren't in the same school... W-well you d-dropped out Kenny

Kenny: Yep...

Tweek: Y-yeah I guess I'll b-be going (picks up her stuff and runs to school)

Pip: (Runs towards Tweek) Hey there Tweek

Tweek: Oh h-hey Pip (pats his head) I h-hope I don't r-run into my s-step sisters they w-will kill me!

Pip: Now now be calm Tweek it's going to be alright

Car: (Pulls up besides them)

Red: Oh looky here the spazzy dumbass and french pussy (laughs) wow Wendy, Bebe your step brother is so freaking lame

Wendy: No kidding aren't you supose to be in the cafe freak?

Tweek: N-no I need to g-go to s-school

Bebe: Well you were still supose to be there wow your dumb ("Accidently" spills her smoothie on her) Aw Tweek what the hell!

Tweek: GAH! Y-you spilt t-that on m-me!

Bebe: No I didn't wait till I tell mom you ruined my smoothie with your disgusting germs

Wendy: Do you have my history homework spaz?

Tweek: Y-yeah here (hands it to her)

Red: What a lame dork (drives off)

Tweek: (Sighs)

Pip: Don't get down in the dumps now Tweek who knows maybe something magical would happen

**Well you totally glitched that**

**This took me four freaking hours I'm going to crawl in a hole now and work on the next chapter**


	3. Who's coming to town?

**Yay number two! I'm so awesome two chapters in one day... My brains on fire... No seriously it's on fire and I think half of it is gone cause I can't see in my left eye... WELL ONTO THE FANFIC**!

* * *

><p>Pairings: CraigxTweek, StanxKyle, One-sided KennyxButters and DamienxPip<p>

Well uh let's see where we left off oh yeah step sisters and that red bitch were all being mean to Tweekers and then PIP TOTALLY GLITCHED IT!

Today we shall cont-

Audience: GET ON WITH IT

Oh pipe down Tweek is in school and well the writer will tell the rest

Pip: Let's go before class starts (bumps into Damien) oh I'm terribly sorry

Damien: (Hisses) just keep your dirty paws away from me

Pip: Well that wasn't very nice

Tweek: H-he's my sisters "f-friend" they t-treat him like a s-spoiled cat and you P-pip are the c-cute d-doggie

Pip: You got that right now come on let's go before we are late!

**In class**

Jimmy: And now for the a-a-a-a-announces for t-t-t-today

Everyone: (Groans)

Jimmy: Oh look at t-that everyone the s-s-s-s-superstar Craig T-Tucker is coming to our s-s-s-school t-tomorrow

Tweek: (Blushes) C-Craig? (Smiles)

Red: Obviously he's here to see me I am his girlfriend after all

Bebe: I thought you two broke up

Red: No it's just a long distance relationship sure he said he wanted a break but seriously it's not breaking up we are bother still madly in love

Tweek: (Rolls his eyes) dumbass

Bell rings

Kevin: Hey Tweek did you hear about the news that Craig Tucker is coming to our school?

Tweek: Y-yeah I heard

Kevin: Didn't you use to have a crush on him?

Tweek: (Blushes) K-Kevin that was t-three year's NNG a-ago! I-it was just a f-fan girl c-crush anyway n-no big deal at ACK all

Kevin: Alright whatever you say Tweek I'm just glad something actually exciting is happening around this shithole of a town mostly with Mrs. Stevens

Tweek: Y-yeah well w-whatever

Kevin: Oh wait did you hear that there's going to be a Christmas ball soon?

Tweek: N-no OH JESUS THERE N-NOT TELLING M-ME ANYTHING WHAT E-ELSE DON'T ACK I K-KNOW!

Kevin: Calm down hardly anyone knows so be calm

Tweek: Thanks K-Kevin but I d-don't know well I h-have a whole d-day to suffer t-through... Yay

Kevin: Hey it's going to be alright you signed up for that coffologist worldwide thing right? So try and keep your hopes high you might get accepted to go all around the world studying coffee and making coffee then you'll be out of your bitchy step mother's grasp

Tweek: Y-yeah but I m-might not get in a-as well if I d-don't I'm o-officially s-screwed

Kevin: Think positive boy well see you later (runs off)

Tweek: ... S-south Park is s-seriously fucked u-up

**Meanwhile with Craig**

Craig: (Playing with an arrow) I seriously don't want to attend that high school mostly that high school

Token: Oh come on why not? Don't be a lazy ass Craig

Craig: Well my slutty ex girlfriend attends high school there and I seriously don't want to go through that bitch Red she probably thinks we are still together and I'm not taking that risk

Clyde: Craig, seriously find someone else there a like millions of girls out there now find a new one for crying out loud!

Craig: I'm not interested in any girls right now

Clyde: Dude, go to high school and find a girl you like that place is going to have a Christmas ball

Craig: I don't like the sound of me going to the ball and everyone there is trying to impress me and I don't need girl sweat, tears or blood on me

Token: The theme is to wear masks no one will know who you are you'll just blend in like everyone else then try to find that girl

Craig: What if everyone just wants to get with me because they just want the fame?

Clyde: SON OF A PICKLE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP FREAKING COMPLAINING AND GO FOR IT YOU WHIMPY ASSHOLE!

Craig: Shut up dumbass I have an arrow with me! (Picks it up and throws it somewhere arrow hits someone in the eye)

Whoa right in the eye... Hear the guy screaming

"AHHH HOLY FUCKING SHIT DO I TAKE IT OUT OR DO I LEAVE IT IN!"

Oh gross I think part of his brain fell out! Oh Craig really did it this time! His eyeball popped out right out of his skull... That's a lot of blood

Yep that dude just up chucked blood... Damn oh look I think he's having a seizure now oh yeah... Yep he's not moving... The writer will tell you how it looks like now

His neck is cracked, there's an arrow threw his eye, barf and blood coming out of his mouth, eyeball popped and blood leaking everywhere

I NEED A STICK TO POKE THE DEAD DISGUSTING BODY

Audience: GET BACK TO THE STORY

OH SHUT UP!

Craig: ... RUN BITCH RUN!

Everyone: (Runs somewhere)

Craig: On second thought I think I'll go to the high school I'll deal with that bitch Red later I need to get a new girlfriend

Clyde: That's the positivity

Token: Now let's get out of here before the police come after us and we get sued for life... Nice one Craig

Craig: No one likes a smartass now come on we are going to high school

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN<strong>

**Yay-yuh second chapter... I haven't left my computer all day just to finish this fanfiction for you people now I REALLY GOT TO GO PEE!**


	4. The Weird Meeting

**FINISHED THE THIRD IN ONE DAY! IT HURTS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW I'M SERIOUS I THINK THERE'S A RAVEN PECKING OUT PARTS OF MY BRAIN**

**Pairings: CraigxTweek, StanxKyle, One-sided KennyxButters and DamienxPip**

* * *

><p>So last time Craig fucked up and killed an unimportant person well never going to see that dumbass ever again aren't we well today we are back to the story and I got a new gun so if you rush me I'll freaking shoot your ass to the moon just so you know oh and I've been in jail five times and I broke out of jail three times so I suggest you don't rush me or else well you already know AND I WON'T REPEAT IT AGAIN... Wow I'm a bitchy narrator well it's who I am what can I say?<p>

So South Park is one fucked up place well then let's get back to this now because I'm bored now remember rush me I blow your brains out yeah I'm that much of a bitch now let the writer do its job now

Bebe and Wendy: (Sqealing and talking about how Craig Tucker is coming to their school and doing what bitchy step sisters so all the time)

Tweek: (Cleaning the room) C-can you n-not sqeal so m-much I'm t-trying to c-clean your f-freaking house o-over here and y-your sqealing hurts my ears s-so do m-me a favor and s-shut the h-hell up already it's just Craig T-Tucker not much of a b-big deal it's not l-like he'll ever want to g-go out with someone as c-cold hearted as you two get a clue and g-grow up he'll never like you e-even if you g-go in the same school it's not f-fate it's just a stupid concidence is all so d-don't make a big deal a-about it

Wendy: Well well well looks like the spazzy freak is getting an attitude over here (kicks him down) how sad you can't beat a girl you don't need to be jealous you freak Craig Tucker will never love you he's super famous he likes girls with great class and rich mom is inviting him over actually what do you say to that? One of us is bound to be Craig's girlfriend and we'll have fame while you'll be scrubbing floors for the rest of your life now treat us with better respect and look for your manners if you even have any when Craig Tucker comes over now finish cleaning my room before I tell on you and mom will take away your coffee

Bebe: Stop getting into our buisness and jealousy takes away the beauty in people but you have no beauty you were born a disgusting weed and your never going to be a flower just a hated servant (knees him the stomach) don't even try pleading for help to mother who's would mother believe the pathetic servant girl or her innocent little girls you will never get any help mother doesn't even like you she hates you now be a good boy and do my report next time make it sound more like me I don't need to sound like a nerdy bitch

Tweek: (Mumbles) W-well your j-just a dumbass b-bitch I'm s-surprised the teachers h-haven't figured that out by now

Bebe: What did you say you dork?

Tweek: ...

Wendy: (Grabs his hair and pulls on it) treat me and my sister with more freaking respect always treat your sisters with respect or else you sisters will tell mom and she'll hit you I bet you like being hit it's the only attention you'll ever get from mother anyway go to hell you spazzy freak (knocks him down to the floor) this is how mommy always hurts you

Bebe: Heres a preview of her hitting you (yanks him up, bitch slaps him across the face and shoves him back to the floor) your better off dead in this world no one likes a freak do me the world a favor and drop dead you spazzy good for nothing loser let's get out of here Wendy I hate the smell of loser in the afternoon

Both: (Walk away)

Tweek: (Tears fall and quickly wipes them away) I w-won't cry b-because of them... I'm s-stronger than that (takes out charm necklace) f-for your sake d-daddy I'll k-keep moving f-forward I'll become a c-coffologist just you w-wait I can't wait to go w-worldwide I'm doing it a-all for you... Never g-gave up because of you (smiles)

Mrs. Stevens: TWEEK IT'S TIME FOR YOUR SHIFT IN THE CAFE NOW GO YOU TRASH AND DO YOUR JOB!

Tweek: GAH ALRIGHT! (Shakes his head) J-jesus daddy w-what did you even s-see in that e-evil witch? (Get's up and goes to the cafe) hey Butters and Cartman

Butters: (In a very bad mood) t-this sucks and not only because I work in this hell hole no everything sucks I wish Kenny was here but no he had to go across town to buy more "special" coffee grounds god I freaking **hate **Mrs. Stevens to death one day we'll quit and she'll be so lost and finally defeated and then she'll die poor and alone cause everyone hates her

Cartman: Translation is that Butters is just bitching because his little boyfriend Kenny isn't here because Mrs. Queen Bitch let Kenny out earlier to buy coffee grounds that are in North Park and since Kenny doesn't know how to drive he needs to walk there and he's been gone for an hour and Butters is obviously being a prissy little bitch

Tweek: B-butters you like K-Kenny?

Butters: (Blushes) N-NO! Erics just saying that y-you know how he is being fat and all

Cartman: HEY I'M NOT FREAKING FAT JUST BIG BONED!

Tweek: (Chuckles) w-well I got to g-get working t-then t-this job is going nngh to be the d-death of m-me (grabs mop and sighs)

**The Next Day Of School**

Tweek: H-hey Pip!

Pip: (Staring somewhere)

Tweek: P-pip?... OH MY G-GOD A-ALIENS HAVE B-BRAINWASHED YOU H-HAVEN'T THEY I'LL S-SAVE YOU PIP! (Jumps on him) WHERE DID T-THEY HURT Y-YOU! OH NO I-IT'S THE UNDERPANTS GNOMES ISN'T IT! (Grabs a random chair) WHAT H-HAVE YOU DONE U-UNDERPANTS GNOMES!

Pip: AH! Oh hello there Tweek sorry I was just thinking no aliens have brainwashed me

Tweek: Thank g-goodness! What w-were you staring at?

Pip: Uh... Well (blushes a bit and looks where he was staring at before) over there

Tweek: (Follows where he's staring at) ... W-why are you s-staring at Damien! D-did he hurt y-you? Did h-he use his e-evil cat p-powers on y-you! WHAT D-DID HE DO M-MAN I'M GOING C-CRAZY!

Pip: Tweek calm down it's just that he asked me to the Christmas ball is all

Tweek: . . . Whut?

Pip: You heard me Damien asked me to the Christmas ball right after school where he took me to an empty class and asked me it didn't seem like he was joking he swore that he was telling the truth

Tweek: . . . WHUUUT! D-DID YOU SAY YES O-OR NO! I-if you said y-yes that m-means your going with D-damien and i-if you said no... D-DAMIEN IS GOING T-TO KILL YOU A-AND DRAG YOU TO HELL WITH H-HIM OMGWTFBBQ!

Pip: Not exactly I said I'll think about it I haven't gave him an answer yet I haven't decided it is very hard to answer it's just a simple yes or no question but it is so very difficult

Damien: (Comes up to him) hey Pip do you mind is I can walk you to your class

Pip: Yes of course!

Tweek: (Facepalms)

Pip: See you later Tweek try not to let your evil step mother get to you so much

Both: (Walk off)

Tweek: T-they make s-such a c-cute yet terrifying c-couple (starts heading in school)

**Meanwhile With Craig**

Craig: ... Yep I regret choosing to come here now I really don't want to do this can I go home? I could be at home playing with Stripe or watching re-runs of red racer over again right now

Clyde: We are already in the limo on are way there so you can't do anything about it so just sit back and enjoy a freaking taco everything will be perfectly fine

Craig: Go fuck your taco and you probaboly just glitched it now it's going to be the worst day of high school thanks

Token: Don't be an asshole Craig there's no turning back now oh I think I see the school get ready and live your life in high school it'sgoing to be awesome your Craig Tucker for crying out loud

Craig: ... You make it sound cool but in reality it's a shitty hell... Fine I'm going but I won't enjoy it

_Limo stops_

Everyone: (Crowds the cars)

Craig: And the war of fans have begun

All: (Get out of the limo)

Craig: All I know is if anyone barfs on my shoes I'm sueing them for everything they have

**Ten Minutes Later**

Craig: SUE THAT PERSON FOR EVERYTHING THEY HAVE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

Token: CALM THE FUCK DOWN CRAIG!

Damn... He's in a hell of a pickle if you ask me... I don't get to talk so much only in the beggining well I always have my gun with me... (Shoots random person) that felt good I wonder-

Audience: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY

WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RUSHING ME YOU ALL ARE FREAKING LUCKY I'M NOT GOING TO BOW YOU UP ahem well anyway let's see what Tweek is doing now shall we

Tweek: W-why is e-everyone outside?

Kevin: Remember Craig Tucker is coming how can you forget so quickly Tweek?

Tweek: Oh... G-guess it s-slipped my mind is a-all

Craig: (Barges in running) I HATE HIGHSCHOOL!

Tweek: GAH WHAT WAS?-

Both: (Crash into each other)

Craig: (Lands ontop of Tweek) Ow well that was an epic fail... That's funny the ground feels very strange in this high school

Clyde: ... Craig look under you

Craig: ... (Looks down to meet brown eyes)

Tweek: ... (Looks up to see gray eyes)

Both: (Stare into each others eyes)

Tweek: ...GAH! (Jumps away) HOLY MOTHER F-FUCK YOU A-ALMOST GAVE ME A F-FREAKING HEART ATTACK! OH MY GOD... YOUR AN A-ALIEN AREN'T YOU! NO... YOU W-WORK FOR THE U-UNDERPANTS GNOMES AHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M S-SORRY AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kevin: CALM THE FUCK DOWN MAN!

Tweek: JHDCBKHJFHNUFHNM

Kevin: (Smacks his head) CALM DOWN!

Tweek: (Stops and shakes) G-god you scared the s-shit out of m-me

Craig: (In shock) Uh... Yeah sorry about that

Kevin: Hey aren't you Craig Tucker

Craig: Yes yes I am

Tweek: ... AHHH I'M S-SO S-SORRY OH CRAP N-NOW I'M G-GOING TO G-GET SUED BY YOU FOR B-BUMPING INTO Y-YOU AND OH JESUS!

Kevin: Sorry he's very paronoid

Tweek: Sorry, s-sorry, sorry, sorry, s-s-sorry! P-please accept my a-apol-

Red: (Shoves Tweek to the floor) MOVE IT SPAZ! Hey Craigy long time no kiss (forces him to kiss her)

Craig: OH GOD! (Disgusted beyond belief)

Tweek: ... (Get's up) L-let's go K-Kevin we are l-late (drags him)

Craig and Tweek: (Thoughts: It was too good to be true)

UGH RED YOU FUCKING BITCH RUINED EVERYTHING! Seriously who else agrees with me

Well bitchy narrator is out PEACE!


	5. Dinner disaster

**Yay another chapter and another painful burning in the brain but I'm not letting my fans down... Do I have fans? Oh well let's pretend I have fans now onto the story that I think people like... Do they?**

**Pairings: CraigxTweek, StanxKyle, One-sided KennyxButters and DamienxPip**

BABY BABY BABY OHHH... Oh.. HEY WORLD um where were we up to again... Oh yeah LAST TIME RED THAT BITCH RUINED A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT BETWEEN CRAIG AND TWEEK... Sort of but anyway Red's just a bitch everyone already knows that

Guess what people? I'm going to say something before we start... DON'T FUCKING RUSH ME BECAUSE I MAY BE A BITCH BUT... NO HABLO ESPANOL!... Yeah writer back me up and go to the story because these people look like they want to kill me

Everyone: (Crowding over where Craig is at)

Craig: (Flips everyone off) ... "Craig, seriously find someone else there a like millions of girls out there now find a new one for crying out loud" ... "We are already in the limo on are way there so you can't do anything about it so just sit back and enjoy a taco" ... "Don't be an asshole Craig there's no turning back now oh I think I see the school get ready and live your life in high school" well guess what Red still thinks we are together and she won't stop stalking me... You know I could have jumped out of the limo and run home without being seen by crazed fans... Is this what living in high school is like? Where people are annoying the hell out of you and always asking you billions of questions never leaving you alone... I don't think that's how people live highschool if you ask me

Clyde: Come on it's not that bad Craig your super famous and already the most popular person here anyone would kill to be in your shoes right now how the hell isn't that great?

Craig: (Flips Clyde off) I like it boring that's who and I wouldn't be me if I didn't like boring, boring is just the way I like it if you haven't noticed before you complete dumbass

Token: Stop being like that always... Asshole like you won't regret coming here oh by the way we are going to that lady's house for dinner tonight you still remember that bitch Mrs. Stevens right?

Craig: ... I fucking hate that bitch and you right now and I hate it when you do stuff before asking me one day I swear I'll kick you ass so hard that you'll be coughing up pieces of my god damn shoe!

Clyde: ... Won't that hurt... Like a lot?

Token: (Facepalms)

Craig: Well let's go to that old lady's house tonight... This is going to suck

Token: I think the lady has two daughters if I remember correctly oh and your parents are coming as well

Craig: OH CRAP! THIS IS REALLY **REALLY** GOING TO SUCK!

**Meanwhile With Tweek**

Mrs. Stevens: Keep freaking waxing the floor polish it to perfection! I want to see my reflection dammit so keep cleaning! YOUR NOT GOING FAST ENOUGH CRAIG TUCKER IS GOING TO COME IN A FEW HOURS SO FINISH CLEANING IN ONE HOUR NOT THREE HOURS NOT TOMORROW FUCKING TODAY NOW KEEP CLEANING MORE HARDER AND FASTER YOU SLOW ASS USELESS PIECE OF CRAP!

Tweek: (Twitches) I'm g-going as fast as I c-can m-mother! J-Jesus Christ d-don't yell at m-me

Mrs. Steven: Don't you dare give me an attitude you little douche! (Grabs plate and smashes it against her head)

Tweek: (Yelps and starts bleeding)

Mrs. Stevens: Rule number one never talk back to your step mother, rule number two you always do what I tell you to do or else that plate could have been a knife going through your pathetic head! (Shoves her away) How did I even get stuck with shit like you? Your just very god damn lucky I took you in but I wish I never did it would have been so much better

Tweek: (Sniffs and grabs towel to wipe off blood) W-when will s-someone s-save me from t-that fucking b-bitch? (Sighs) I w-wish I can live a f-fairytale for once in m-my life, I w-would even be the p-princess! But I don't t-think that will ever h-happen South Park

Wendy: TWEEK MAKE DINNER CRAIG TUCKER IS GOING TO BE HERE SOON!

Bebe: THIS TIME DON'T SCREW THIS MEAL UP YOU FREAKING SPAZZ!

Tweek: G-god dammit

Jesus I feel so freaking bad for Tweek MOTHER FUCKING BITCH CRASHED A PLATE ON HIS POOR LITTLE HEAD! This better end in a happy ending or else I'm going to shoot someones ass

Sorry for interrupting... Actually no I don't I'm that much of a bitch I just had to point out that I feel so sorry for-

Audience: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO BACK TO THE STORY!

SCREW ALL OF YOU WRITER KEEP WRITING!

Everyone: ...

Mrs. Tucker: Have another cupcake honey

Mr. Tucker: (Reaches for a cupcake)

Craig: First of all he already ate six cupcakes he doesnt need anymore and second of all you asked me to come here but it's been forty minutes and if Mrs. Stevens doesn't come in the next five more minutes i'm out of here because I'm bored as hell

Clyde: You got that right dude

Token: We have your back Craig

Mrs. Tucker: ... Listen Craig I know Mrs. Stevens isn't the nicest woman in the world but try not to say anything mean or the time she ditched you once

Mr. Teacher: Yeah she even said she was very sorry to you after she ditched you

Clyde: She. Fucking. Ditched. Him. Who the hell does that people?

Token: Yeah just saying a simple sorry doesn't fix anything at all!

Mrs. Tucker: Shh! Listen Craig honey if doing a duet with her mean reaching to her audience and if doing a duet means mommy... and daddy have another house then-

Craig: Excuse me but you already have a house and nobody really likes that lady for real she's just not cool... Not cool at all not even joking

Mr. Tucker: Well I think she's cool

Craig: See a perfect an example

Token and Clyde: (Laughs)

Mrs. Stevens: (Enters) Well look at every single one of these beautiful people. I'm so sorry keeping all of you waiting but I wanted an amazing entrance pretty worth it if I do say so myself. Well hello there Mr. Tucker and Mrs. Tucker... Two boys name I don't know

Token and Clyde: Oh it's-

Mrs. Steven: Shuh don't speak I'm speaking

Mr. Tucker: Well it's nice to finally meet you, that is... Some dress

Mrs. Steven: Yep I'm wearing this in my next video it's going to be a duet pretty great stuff hello grammy well enough talk about me... For now

Craig: (Rolls his eyes) Shit well uh listen lady I don't want to do a duet with you this I mean your... How can I put this... Not appealing at all I don't think us doing a duet is going to work out at all

Mr. Tucker: Now Craig listen to what she has to say

Mrs. Steven: ZIP IT! Drinks we need drinks BOY GET OVER HERE NOW!

Craig: Thanks but no thanks I don't drink

Tweek: (Comes with the platter with drinks and food and sees Craig) Oh gosh! (Quickly tries to hide her face and hands drink to Mrs. Stevens)

Mrs. Stevens: Of course you don't Craig Tucker but I do (grabs drink)

Wendy: So Craig Tucker have you asked anyone to the Christmas ball yet?

Bebe: Wendy you have cupcake in your teeth so Craig Tucker you should really ask me to the Christmas ball I speak french how 'bout you?

Craug: (Flips her off) Um thanks uh... Mrs. Steven I'm kind of on a break right now so-

Mrs. Steven: Well you must all be famished! BRING THE SHRIMP NOW BOY!

Tweek: Nngh (Nods and goes get shrimp platter)

Mrs. Tucker: Well then Craig will gladly take a break from his break to do the duet with you Mrs. Stevens right Craig dear?

Craig: Actually no I'm more into focussing on being real and school right now I'm also just hanging out with my friends

Tweek: (Smiles a bit while serving shrimp to Mrs. Stevens)

Clyde: That's a very true fact right there the new Craig Tucker

Token: Always has our back and we have his the one keeping it real

Mrs. Stevens: (Points almost tipping over the platter)

Tweek: (Gasps)

Mrs. Stevens: Who are you boys?

Token and Clyde: We are both his manager's the very loyal manager's of all time

Mrs. Tucker: (Scoffs) Oh please ignore him (lifts up her arms dramaticlyl almost tipping over the platter of shrimp)

Tweek: (Whimpers)

Mrs. Tucker: I'm only Craig Tucker's manager

Wendy: Wow you have three managers? That must be a hell of a hand full, want to make out?

Craig: ... (Flips her off)

Mr. Tucker: Well I think-

Mrs. Stevens: Oh shut up Mr. Tucker even I know your completely worthless in this case

Mrs. Tucker: See I'm not the only one!

Craig: This is exactly why I didn't want to come here all of you are fucking crazy and nuts!

Mrs. Steven: You ethier do the duet with me and becoming a superstar or fade away like dust forgotten forever in a worthless world

Clyde and Token: Okay that's it (stands up almost tipping over shrimp platter)

Tweek: (Whines a bit)

Clyde: We have finally had enough Craig Tucker is a dude that need to do things his own way he needs to keep it real not fake he's not a barbie doll!

Token: Yeah and from now on we are Craig Tuckers only manager I think we are finally don here let's go now both of you

Craig: Yeah so thanks for everything (gets up and falls ontop of Tweek)

Tweek: AH JESUS! (Throws shrimp platter in the air and shirmp goes everywhere)

Everyone: (Starts screaming)

Tweek: Oh god! (Rubs her eyes and facepalms) O-okay we seriously got to stop m-meeting like t-this it's v-very unhealthy for b-both of us... W-why does my h-hair feel so w-weird!

Craig: (Chuckles and picks shirmp out of his hair) heh you have shrimp in your hair that's why you silly boy

Clyde: Dude Craig are you alright!

Token: (Picks him up) come on we have to get out of here now

Craig: (Helps Tweek up) are you alright?

Tweek: Uh-

Mrs. Steven: (Walk up to him)

Token and Clyde: (Start dragging Craig out quickly)

Mrs. Stevens: This is all of your fault! You will clean this room spotless in thirty minutes or else you will get another beating! And your phone privileges are suspended for a whole month now cough it up. Come on look alive hurry up

Tweek: (Gives Mrs. Stevens her phone)

Mrs. Stevens: Good NOW CLEAN YOU DIRTY RAT!

Mrs. Stevens, Wendy and Bebe: HOLD UP CRAIG TUCKER WE CAN WORK THINGS OUT!

Tweek: (Rolls eyes and smiles a bit) W-why does e-everyone call him Craig **Tucker? **W-why not just Craig? (Shakes head)

**YAY-YUH NEW CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU THINK!**


	6. Let's Party

Yay another chapter it seems a lot of people do like this story... That's pretty weird if you ask me but anyway I'm so tired and my brain is fried right now but I couldn't help myself and make another chapter I'm that awesome

Pairings: CraigxTweek, StanxKyle, One-sided KennyxButters and DamienxPip

Well we are back! So Snow White South Park St-... Really?... Oh CINDERELLA SOUTH PARKS STYLE yay fun... No I didn't get it mixed up with another Disney film... Anyway last time Craig had dinner with Tweek's family

That dinner turned out very well... Let's just say it was the most shitty dinner ever although Craig and Tweek did meet again awesome right well today the writer does its job and draw I don't know crap but something related to Snow White

... Um typo Cinderella whatever writer do your thing before I bust a bullet up your ass and your arteries come flying everywhere and we don't need to see that!

Tweek: (Cleaning counter) another c-crappy day in l-life and Mrs. S-Stevens isn't m-making my mood any b-better did you know m-made me clean t-the entire l-living room now t-that's a living hell

Cartman: All our lives are living hells because of Mrs. Queen bitch I'm serious if that hippie doesn't back the fuck up I'm going to punch that hoe, Well enough talk about her where are those fags?

Kenny: Oh Stan and Kyle... Probably making out somewhere around here

Pip: Stan and Kyle are together? Finally I was wondering when Stan was going to tell him

Butters: No, Stan hasn't confessed yet but I'm hoping they become an item I love drama it's so dramatic!

Kenny: Only you would think that Buttercup (ruffles his hair)

Cartman: God dammit I'm surrounded by a bunch of fags

Tweek: D-don't be so n-negative anyway P-Pip have you gave him a-an answer yet?

Stan: Gave who an answer?

Tweek: GAH! HOLY JESUS Y-YOU SCARED M-ME!

Kyle: Sorry about that but anyway what were you talking about?

Tweek: N-nothing just t-that Damien asked Pip out to the C-Christmas ball! S-so did you say y-yes or n-no?

Pip: ... I said yes!

Butters: O-oh my gosh Pip I feel so happy for you looks like you have a date to the Christmas ball! Tweek how about you, you are going right?

Tweek: Y-you might h-hate me for this but I'm n-not going

Everyone: WHAT?

Tweek: W-well you need to b-buy a ticket and t-that's way too much pressure and I d-don't know it's just I'm n-not in the mood to g-go

Kyle: You have to go Tweek I heard Jimmy had an extra ticket and he might give it to anyone ask him if he can lend you the ticket

Stan: In fact I'll go talk to him right now! (Walks towards Jimmy)

Tweek: (Sighs) A-all of this is s-so much freaking p-pressure (keeps cleaning countertop)

Butters: D-don't be such a downer Tweek your going to the ball it's in two days for once in your life live like a princess

Tweek: ... I'm a g-guy!

Kenny: What Butters is trying to say is you should give it a shot feel like you belong I know you're a very good dancer Tweek so stop always thinking about being a coffologist all the time and take a small break

Butters: T-thanks Ken

Kenny: No problem Buttercup anything for you

Tweek: I s-still don't know b-but possibly o-only if Stan, can g-get the ticket from J-Jimm-

Stan: I got it! Here's one ticket for you (hands Tweek the ticket) we really hope you go to your Christmas ball we wish you the best of luck don't let that bitch tear you down!

Pip: Yeah besides it won't be any fun without you being there Tweek

Tweek: Thanks (looks up and sees Damien) h-hello!

Damien: Is Pip here?

Tweek: ... PIP, D-DAMIEN IS HERE T-TO SEE Y-YOU!

Pip: (Rushes over) h-hey Damien

Cartman: I never imagined the both of them being together... Well I knew Pip was a fag but Damien not so much

Kyle: Oh shut up fatass and let them enjoy their company with each other

Wendy and Bebe: (Spying on them)

Wendy: Tweek is planning to go to the ball? He would just embarrass us if he comes there

Bebe: We need to make sure he doesn't come to the ball... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Both: (Nods and runs to their mom) MOM!

Mrs. Steven: Oh hello my princesses what brings you here?

Wendy: We heard Tweek and his loser friends talking talking about the Christmas ball that is tonight!

Bebe: FYI he's so planning to go to the Christmas ball and ruin our family's name out of by embarrassing us at the ball

Mrs. Steven: Oh no, no, no that just won't do, we need to keep him busy so that he won't fucking ruin this! But what that boy has cleaned almost everything

Wendy: Make him do all my homework!

Bebe: Make him clean out my closet... I seriously think something died in there

Mrs. Stevens: No and no I already know where that little douche bag is going to be cleaning it's a real mess (goes over to the cafe) SPAZZY FREAK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

Tweek: (Runs up to her) R-right here ma'am is e-everything alright

Mrs. Stevens: Well first of all today you will not be attending school this cafe is going to be the place where your step sisters turn sixteen next week and I need this place spotless

Tweek: I a-already cleaned e-everything here t-though Mrs. Stevens

Mrs. Stevens: No you haven't... Not the basement (leads her downstairs)

Tweek: (Jaw drops) Oh n-no you have g-got to b-be kidding NNGH m-me! T-this place l-looks horrible w-what the h-hell happened h-here?

Mrs. Stevens: Just clean it up and don't fucking mess it up or I will beat you (shoves her to wall) and you have the whole entire day I suspect the whole fucking basement to be completely perfect! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU FREAK?

Tweek: GAH! Y-yes I u-understand

Mrs. Stevens: Good you better make god damn sure that this place doesn't have a dirty spot anywhere! (Walks out)

Tweek: ... Shit!

**Many Hours Later**

Tweek: (Falls down tired and exhausted) T-this is taking f-forever! A-at this rate I'll n-never make it to t-the ball! (Grabs her secret phone and calls Kenny)

Kenny: Hey Tweek what's up?

Tweek: T-terrible Mrs. Stevens t-told m-me to clean o-out the b-basement and s-so far I c-can't feel my l-legs, my a-arms are n-numb, my b-back hurts like a bitch, my f-feet are about t-to give up o-on me and w-well every part of m-my body PRETTY M-MUCH HURTS L-LIKE FUCK!

Kenny: Whoa what? Holy shit that place hasn't been clean in who knows how many years

Tweek: Y-your telling me I h-have been h-here for h-hours and n-not even h-half of the basement os c-completely clean

Kenny: Seems your in a hell of a lot of pain right now

Tweek: Y-yeah I think I'm going to h-have to miss t-the Christmas ball

Kenny: WHAT! You can't miss it Pip is so excited to see you there and Stan is going with Kyle you can't miss that Christmas ball no matter what!

Tweek: Y-yeah but there's n-nothing I can do and S-Shelly, Ike, T-Terrence and Phillip t-tried making me a d-dress earlier which only lead to c-complete d-disaster! W-why did t-they even g-get me a d-dress I'm a g-guy!

Kenny: Don't worry Tweek I know everything will be alright you just hold up there (hangs ups)

Tweek: (Sighs)

**One Hour Later**

Tweek: (Hears the bell ringing) O-oh what n-now (goes upstairs to see Kenny) K-kenny what are you d-doing h-here?

Kenny: What if I tell you I'll take care of that mess in the basement and you go off to the ball

Tweek: I'd s-say you a-are a l-lifesavor but I don't w-want you d-doing all that for me it's n-not worth it d-doing it all alone

Kenny: Who said I was going to be alone you silly little Tweekers? (whistles)

Three random guys: (Come closer)

Kenny: These guys are my friends they will take care of the mess for you in no problem we only have one hour to get to the ball and I have your dress with you and I'm going to get you all dolled up (drags him)

Tweek: WAIT WHAT?

Kenny: Here is your dress (Takes out a very gorgeous poofy green and black dress) so what do you think

Tweek: O-oh my gosh it's b-beautiful where d-did you get it?

Kenny: It's actually Butters dress but he never wore it he said it would look way better on you for tonight now come on we need to get you ready and try not stuttering to much there

Tweek: Well alright (grabs dress and changes into it)

Kenny: You don't get to see yourself until the end of your make over now close your eyes

Tweek: Okay then (closes his eyes)

_Ow okay something really hurts... I think Kenny is brushing my hair... OW! That really hurts I try to get myself not to scream but it really hurt. It took a while him doing my hair I felt Kenny tie it back_

_Okay now I__'m feeling stuff on my face it's probably nothing... I hope then I feel some kind of dust falling on me what is Kenny doing? I then felt him putting something on my feet most likely shoes... No they were freaking heels!_

_I felt something brush against my lips it tasted like coffee though and a light brush across my face then I felt something wrap around my head_

Kenny: Okay now you can open your eyes

Tweek: (Open his eyes and gasps) H-holy shit is that really m-me?

Kenny: Yes and remember don't stutter!

_I looked amazing I couldn__'t believe it was actually me! The green and black gown looked perfect on me, my hair was straighten and it was put up in a messy like bun. There was glitter on me which shone so that was that dust feeling_

_I wore black gloves and that coffee taste on my lips was mocha lipgloss. I even has make up there was light color blush on my cheeks. I was wearing mascara, eye shadow and eyeliner all these things really made my coffee eyes pop. To top it all of the most beautiful green mask with a black feather on my face_

Tweek: Oh my gosh Kenny I love it! Thank you so much! (Hugs him tightky)

Kenny: No problem I'm like your fairy godmother... Well father now come on I finally got a car! (Drags Tweek out to the car)

Tweek: It's good enough come on let's go I'm actually excited on being the princess for once (get's in car)

Kenny: I told you it will be fun! (Drives off) I'll be here soon when Mrs. Queen bitch is coming home you better be back at home as well she get's there at midnight

Tweek: Okay... Here! Here we are!

Kenny: There's Kevin, Pip and Damien have fun and remember you have to be back by midnight!

Tweek: I will! (Get's out of car) Thanks so much Kenny! (Walks over to Pip and Damien)

Pip: Oh my gosh Tweek is that you! You look so great so gorgeous I can't believe it's really you and you actually came I'm so proud of you

Tweek: You look amazing too! You look great in a dress oh I wish Butters was here it would be so fun with him here!

Kevin: I'm so impressed but remember what Kenny said but for now let's party!

Damien: Let us enter then Pip (holds out his hand to him)

Pip: (Giggles and takes his hand)

Kevin: He's a real gentlemen when it comes to Tweek

Tweek: Your telling me!

**Meanwhile Inside**

**Wendy: It****'s a real sad story to hear that you and Craig aren't together anymore**

Bebe: Sorry that he's not intrested in you anymore but atleast he's single now!

Red: Oh please we are not over Craig Tucker just needs some space before you know it we'll always be together forever

Craig: This Christmas ball was actually a good idea no one knows who I am and I'm just blending in like everyone else... Although some people here are looking for only Craig Tucker... That's just fucked up

Clyde: Hey come on no need for asshole Craig look around you there are plenty of fish in the sea now go catch one an reel it in

Token: It's good that you will meet another person then maybe that slut Red won't be all over you man you'll be free with a girl you actually like

Craig: But no one here is... Whoa guys look over there

Everyone: (Stares at the staircase)

Pip: I wonder what they are staring at (looks up and smiles) oh wow

Kevin: For a boy... He makes such a beautiful princess that's kind of freaky

Tweek: (Coming down the stairs and sees everyone staring at her) c-calm down Tweek... (spotlight goes to him, gulps and keeps walking down) finally I made it... Come on guts let's go the party if just getting started let's enjoy them

**ANOTHER CHAPTER... MY BRAIN IS REALLY FRIED AND I THINK THERE****'S CHIPMUNKS DANCING IN MY MOUTH! Well what did you think?**


	7. Dancing and 10 questions

**Hey hey hey people! Another chapter this wasn't to bad to write I actually enjoyed it really much... Of course I kept looking back at Cinderella, A Cinderella Story and Another Cinderella Story the scene of the ball like millions of times... ENJOY!**

**Pairings: CraigxTweek, One-sided StanxKyle, KennyxButters and DamienxPip**

* * *

><p>Yay my favorite part in the whole thing the ball!... I wish I can go but I fucking can't because apprently being the narrator is too much for these people can handel seriously... FUCKED UP!<p>

Yes I'm a bitchy narrator but cut me some slack I love to party well this is only focussed on Craig and Tweek but still-

Audience: We don't need to here your life story so GET ON WITH THE STORY GOD!

... You people are mean writer write the freaking story now I'm in a bad mood now!

Tweek: Hey Pip where are Stan and Kyle?

Stan: Over here!

Kyle: Holy crap Tweek you look amazing... Kenny helped you didn't he?

Tweek: (Nods) I'm finally living life like in a fairytale for once in my life

Damien: Hey that necklace your wearing doesn't really go good with your outfit... No offence and also I noticed you stop spazzing and stuttering too what did you do to stop it?

Tweek: What! Well I could put my necklace on my iPod like a key chain (connects it on) Oh and yeah I did stop I guess if I really try hard not to stutter I don't stutter

Kyle: Oh and guess what you guys!

Everyone: What?

Stan: I finally confessed to Kyle and now we are going out with each other

Pip: FINALLY!

Damien: Took you long enough

Kevin: I thought you would never tell him!

Tweek: We all feel so happy for you guys! Hey you do know all of you don't have to stick with me. Have fun an enjoy the party! I do fine on my own who knows maybe I can find my prince tonight (giggles)

Stan: Well alright then don't get to any trouble (takes Kyle's hand and runs off)

Kevin: There already making out with each other... Well we all saw it coming the they are super best friend after all people that close are bound to end up with each other in the end

Pip: True, well let us go as well Damien!

Damien: (Smiles) Of course (Leads him somewhere else)

Tweek: (Tilts his head) is it me or is Damien yay more nice when he's around Pip

Kevin: I noticed to... Anyway I'm not leaving your side it's fun being with you

Tweek: Thanks Kevin need to make sure I won't get in any trouble

Red: I love the dress but I hate the girl who does she think she is? I'm the real queen of this party not her god she's such a fucking bitch if she thinks she can steal the spotlight away from me!

Wendy: I know right she's just another bitch I just know it but something about her is familar...

Bebe: I think she looks good!

Both: (Stare at Bebe)

Bebe: I mean bad good not good like us we look very good she... Doesn't

Red: Whatever I need to find my Craig Tucker but everyone is wearing freaking masks I'll never find him any one of these people can be him it's so not fair! He didn't even ask me to the ball I wish he would stop playing hard to get with me

Wendy: You said he was a great dancer we just need to find someone who dances good

Bebe: ... Yeah you'll never find him

Red: SHUT THE FUCK UP BEBE!

Tweek and Kevin: (Walks towards the punch area)

Craig: Okay be cool, be cool!

Clyde: Come on dude ask her you haven't stop staring at her when she first came down the staircase and I thought you weren't attracted to girls I started to think you were gay guess I was wrong

Craig: (Flips Clyde off) Don't fucking push me you dumb fuck!

Token: Craig come on just get to know her a bit, ask her to dance then I don't know ask her some questions just go for it you'll never know until you actually try!

Craig: Ugh fine... (Goes up to Tweek) Um... Hey there that was quite an entrance you made there oh and that's a very amazing dress you have there

Tweek: Oh hi um yeah I didn't mean for it to be such a big entrence and thanks I like your cape

Craig: ... What?

Tweek: And your not wearing a cape... I meant! That's a nice coat yeah nice coat (looks back at Kevin) what the hell do I do?

Kevin: Say something anything he looks like a nice guy!

Tweek: Um h-hey do you want some punch?

Craig: (Lifts up his punch glass he already has)

Tweek: And you have some... Nice (grabs punch for himself)

Craig: So that big entrance you made was it for like I don't know attention?

Tweek: Oh hell no, I hate attention I thought I was going to pass out there! I didn't mean for it to be such a big entrance I don't really like a lot of attention it bothers me a lot I get all weird and uncomfortable (shivers)

Craig: Really? I always get a lot of attention and it really bothers me too it sucks everyone always getting in your space

Tweek: Well just tonight I had a lot of attention usaully no one knows I exist exept for some of my friends that's all the attention I really need just hanging out with my friends are enough

Craig: (Smiles) by the way you really do have an amazing dress

Tweek: Thanks... It's a bit akward though... Between you and me I'm um... Not really a girl I'm just a boy that looks like a girl... Please don't freak out I just... Wanted to come like this?... Are you freaked out?

Craig: ... Surprisingly no actually kind of relieved I'm not usaully attracted to many girls so that's why I wondered why I was so attracted to you (chuckles) Well then I guess now I know why

Tweek: (Giggles) you were attacted to me?

Craig: Yes I really was

Jimmy: (On stage with a microphone) Okay everyone t-t-t-the contest has s-s-s-s-s-started

(Music starts blasting)

Craig: Contest what contest?

Tweek: It's for best dancing, best cloths and well you know everything popular realted I think it's dumb I never plan to win!

Craig: Oh...

Tweek: You know I don't usaully come to these things I try to avoid them as much as possible!

Craig: Me too!

Tweek: Hey do you um want to uh...

Craig: hey do you like to dance?

Tweek: Um sorry what? I c-can't here you! Do you want to um like-

Craig: DO YOU WANT TO DANCE WITH ME?

Tweek: (Smiles and nods) Yes i would love that really much just a second (Goes over to the DJ (Jimmy) and hands him his iPod) can you play this for me track five please?

Jimmy: Okay t-t-t-then (Plugs it in)

Both: (Goes to the middle of the dancefloor)

**Song starts playing **

Tweek: (Pulls Craig to the middle of the dance floor)

Craig: (Chuckles) nice choice song

Both: (Start getting ready to dance)

Tweek: (Does a mini awesome move)

Craig: (Chuckles) What was that?

Tweek: (Shrugs) I don't know I guess the music just speaks to me

Both: (Start dancing too aweome for words)

Craig: I guess we both know the language then

Both: (Continue dancing awesomely)

Red: Wendy, Bebe! Look at those moves that was to be Craig Tucker... But who's the slut?

Both: (Dancing even more awesome and better than before)

Everyone: (Cheers them on)

Red: Wendy, Bebe go and ruin their little pathetic moment

Wendy and Bebe: (Nods and goes somewhere)

Both: (Still dancing awesome)

Tweek: (Taunts Craig a bit)

Craig: (Smirks) You little tease

Both: (Spins around and even more awesome dancing)

Craig: (Let's Tweek go)

Tweek: (Does many awesome spins)

Wendy and Bebe: (Tips over two bowls filled with beads)

Tweek: (Gasps) Ah! (Falls down) Ow god dammit!

Everyone: (Starts laughing)

Craig: (Flips everyone off, goes to Tweek and helps him up) Are you okay?...

Tweek: No I fell on my ass and I made a complete fool of myself

Craig: You were completely amazing out there even if you fell (looks around) this place is getting uncomfotable... Do you want to go outside it's much better than inside

Tweek: You know if you want to win the contest you better stay in here

Craig: No I freaking don't want to win let's just go out it's much better

Tweek: Well okay then

Both: (Walk outside)

Craig: Hey can we play twenty questions I just want to know more about you

Tweek: How about ten questions instead?

Craig: I'll take what I can get... Okay first question you do actually go to this school right?

Tweek: Of course I do!

Craig: Just checking... (Lifts up his face) I'm surprised I don't know you no one can miss your beautiful eyes

Tweek: (Blushes) Uh n-next question

Craig: Okay... Try to imagine the life of a superstar how do you think it would be?

Tweek: Oh I think they live a very hard life. People think it's so easy with all the fame and fortune but really I think they just want to fit in like anyone else. It's sad with all the people around them putting pressure on that one person when really they just want a break and be like any other normal person. That's what I think

Craig: ... W-wow (Blushes) Um... Next question then... Would you rather drink water all day or coffee?

Tweek: Deffiantly coffee... (Chuckles) Wait what does that have to do with anything?

Craig: It just means you have really good taste... Okay next question what is your life like now?

Tweek: Oh to be honest terrible... (Sighs) I work really hard everyday but my step mother and step sisters hate me everyday I wish that someone would save me and take me away from that shitty place. I love it here I really do but I want to do something better in my life

Craig: Hm... What do you want to do with your life, become famous?

Tweek: Oh Jesus no! Becoming famous sounds too hard did you know a lot of people want to date famous people just because they want to get famous? It's pathetic! Anyway I want to become a succseful coffologist

Craig: What's a coffologist?

Tweek: A person who's an expert in coffee, a fantastic coffee maker and knows so much about it I want to go worldwide studying about coffee... I bet you think I'm just a coffee freak now huh?

Craig: No I don't! I think that's a very amazing dream I go to a lot of places but I never actually have fun there I want to travel and have fun at the same time not travel and have a crappy time

Tweek: I think that's really great

Craig: Thanks no one really likes my dream... Anyway next question what is money to you?

Tweek: Money?... Well I guess it's good but money can't buy everything everyone says money can buy almsot everything but not really. Money can't buy buy air it's completely free, it can't buy freedom if you want to be free just go live life, it can't buy happiness and most importantly it can't buy** true** love just if you pay for someone to love you it's not true love just selfish love

Craig: Wow I never knew that you are truley amazing

Tweek: Thank you well you have three questions left use them wisely... Oh wow this garden is so beautiful

Craig: I know... is it a question if I ask you to dance again?

Tweek: Yes but there's no music

Craig: We don't need music to dance you just have to feel it in your heart

Both: (Start slow dancing with each other)

Random people: (Start playing random music)

Tweek: (Chuckles) I really feel like such a girl... But I like it anyway what's you next question?

Craig: Oh um... What is love to you?

Tweek: Love? Well... Really I think love has no exact definition it's just one word love and that is a lot to say but if there was a defintion... I think it would be a strong affection you feel towards someone you feel it in your heart. It makes you do a lot of crazy things but you would do crazy things for the person you you would kill and die for that one person. That's what love is to me

Craig: (Turns even redder) Y-you are so amazing I never met anyone like you at all... But I'm very glad I did

Tweek: (Blushes red) T-thank you... You still have one more question left

Craig: ... Do you believe in love at first sight?

Tweek: ... I'll let you know one day

Craig: ... (Leans in clsoer and takes off his mask)

Tweek: (Eyes widen) C-Craig?

**Clock Strikes Midnight**

* * *

><p>*GASP* Cliffhanger I'm so freaking evil that's why they call me a bitchy narrator well that is all BITCHY NARRATOR IS OUT PEACE!<p>

**What did you think you like? You no like? TELL ME PLEASE**


	8. Run Cinderella Run!

**Yeppers another chapter! My legs fell asleep eight times while writing this and now my neck hurts like hell... See what I do for you people just to make you happy... But I guess it was pretty fun to write this even if it was a painful progress**

**Pairings: CraigxTweek, One-sided StanxKyle, KennyxButters and DamienxPip**

OKAY AND WE ARE BACK! A lot of you must hate me because last time it was a cliffhanger well... TOO BAD YOU WHINY BITCHES... Nah just kidding but hey who wouldn't hate me I'm a bitchy narrator

... By the way I've been here like what eight chapters and no one has paid me yet... GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I GOT RIGGED! Well whatever this is a good story anyway

So writer or whoever the hell you are get on with the story and whatever... I gots me a stick!

**Clock Strikes Midnight**

Tweek: (Gasps and stops Craig from coming any closer) Oh god not now! L-look I'm really **really** truley sorry but I have to go now I'm really late!

Craig: Late? Late for what?

Tweek: Reality (runs off)

Craig: Wait a minute STOP! (Starts running after him)

Terrence: Well then it's time to annonce the winners of tonights contest take it away Phillip

Phillip: The best costume worn by a boy is the amazing dancer also known as Prince Charming and there he is now!... Running

Terrence: And the best costume worn by a girl is also the gorgeous dancer also known as Cinderella and there she is running from her prince

Phillip: Playing hard to get aren't we!

Kevin: Tweek come on they are calling you!

Tweek: No way it's midnight I'm late!

Kevin: Oh god! Hurry up Kenny's probably waiting outside in his car!

Tweek: Wait a minute... Crap my iPod! My necklace is also attached to that SHIT! (Runs towards Jimmy) Jimmy I need my iPod back now!

Jimmy: Okay t-t-t-t-then

Tweek: I'd like it back today! (Grabs his iPod, starts running again, bumps into someone, drops his iPod but doesn't notice)

Craig: WAIT HOLD UP!

Tweek: (Looks back guilty but continues running outside)

Craig: W... Wait... I don't even know your name... (Looks down and picks up his iPod and necklace)

Tweek: (Runs in Kenny's car) Oh my god I'm so sorry

Kenny: (Starts driving) I thought you needed to be back at midnight where were you? And why do you look like your about to be sick!

Tweek: Oh J-Jesus Chirst! K-Kenny I was d-dancing with C-Craig Tucker that f-famous guy! I m-made a c-complete fool of m-myself!

Kenny: **The** Craig Tucker! Holy crap on a stick Tweek how did it go?

Tweek: ... I f-fell on my b-butt... WITH C-CRAIG TUCKER! Oh J-Jesus! I t-think he tried to k-kiss me! A-and he knew I w-was a guy!

Kenny: ... Craig Tucker is gay? Well that's a shocker!

Tweek: I t-think I'm g-going to throw up... I s-said so much c-corny stuff man! I r-ran out w-when the c-clock striked midnight I l-left him there oh god h-he must hate m-me!

Kenny: Oh that sounds like a hell of a night! Well then- (Car starts slowing down) The hell? Why the heck is it slowing down! (Car breaks down) DAMMIT THIS IS NEW I JUST GOT IT!

Tweek: Oh no! N-not now that's it I g-got to r-run there! (Gets out of car, starts running to the diner and sees step mothers car pulling up) GOD DAMMIT! (Barges in)

Cartman: Dude where the fuck have you been!

Tweek: N-no time to NNGH e-explain but Mrs. Stevens is c-coming and... S-Shelly and Ike GAH w-what are you d-doing here?

Shelly: We took over now hurry up you turd!

Ike: The guys are leaving out back we'll stall Mrs. Bitch now hurry up and go!

Tweek: T-thanks GAH guys! (Runs downstairs)

Mrs. Stevens: (Enters) Where the hell is that boy!

Cartman: What are you talking about Mrs. Stevens everybody is here!

Mrs. Stevens: No that spazzy freak I swore I just saw a blonde person run in here with a freaking dress!

Shelly: No! You must be hallucination or something there's no one here like that and Tweek is right downstairs in the basement

Mrs. Stevens: Something is not right here and I'm going to find out let's see if that ugly mother fucker is actually down in the basement (starts heading to the basement)

Ike: (Blocks her wait) Just wait a minute uh... There's something wrong in the kitchen I think the food went bad you should really check it out and Tweek always does what he's told!

Mrs. Stevens: Move out of my way football douche! (Shoves him out of the way and head downstairs) Freak where the f-

Tweek: (Behind a desk wearing a smock, apron and old baseball hat) Oh h-hello there s-step mother I was just t-thinking if we GAH s-should keep this d-desk or throw it away as j-junk

Mrs. Stevens: ... Jesus Christ I think all that make up has finally screwed me... Just throw it out it's just pathetic garbage that reminds me you need to clean the kitchen... but something is still not right here (goes back upstairs)

Tweek: A-alright step m-mother! (Sighs of relief and looks down to see half of his dress showing behind the desk) t-that was t-too fucking c-close

**The Next Day**

Tweek: (Cleaning dishes) Ugh t-this blows!

Kenny: I bet you wish you would be with your Prince Charming huh?

Tweek: (Blushes) S-shut up Kenny! B-besides I d-ditched him he's probably f-forgotten all about m-me it was o-only one night t-too n-no one f-falls in love in one n-night

Butters: I-it's so romantic though! I wish I was there to see it all! You and Craig Tucker it's the best gay couple ever!

Tweek: B-Butters keep your v-voice down s-someone might h-hear you! Even though w-who would fall for s-someone like me? He's C-Craig Tucker for crying out l-loud he can get a-any girl or g-guy

Cartman: ... Faaaaaaag

Kyle: Shut up Cartman a lot of us respect gay couples so you better get used to it (huggles Stan)

Stan: That's my Kyle (kisses his head)

Cartman: Ah that's it I'm going to eat some of my cheesey poofs!

Kyle: Yeah go get more fat fatass!

Pip: Oh dear don't fight here or else Mrs. Stevens is going to kill you and make us work more and I really don't want to work here overtime it's bad enough as it is we are hardly even getting paid at all!

Damien: (Sitting on the countertop) Pip is right so stop it or else I'll freaking kill you

Stan: Damien... Why are you here you don't work here and why are you sitting on the countertop?

Damien: ... Um... Shut up Marsh! (Hisses at him)

Pip: (Giggles) Isn't it just cute when he hisses?

Butters: (Nods) Yep like a kitty cat!

Damien: Don't push it

Tweek: (Sighs) I-it's never normal a-around here in S-South Park (slumps down) I'm s-so freaking t-tired and I have to g-go to school soon! It n-never ends

Kenny: Don't be so cranky your Prince Charming is there waiting for his Cinderella

Tweek: D-Dammit Kenny s-stop bringing l-last night it u-up now I g-got to go... I s-suspect that you P-Pip will be g-going to school with D-Damien

Pip: Heh yes very sorry Tweek

Tweek: It's a-alright I have K-Kevin to keep me c-company... And to m-make me calm whenever I freak the fuck out... W-well got to g-go now (grabs his bag and walks to school)

Kevin: Tweek! Tweek! OMGWTFBBQ GUESS WHAT!

Tweek: GAH J-JESUS CHRIST K-KEVIN! W-what is it?

Kevin: The school is... OH JUST COME ON! (Pulls him inside)

Tweek: WHAT THE PICKLE? (Sees hallways filled with posters)

**Posters: **(All about who "Cinderella" is)

Clyde and Token: (Handing some out)

Clyde: I can't believe Craig made us do all of this it was only one ball, I have places to be you know

Token: No you don't... Although this whole thing is crazy Craig only knew her for like a day he can't be in love with her!

Clyde: Where is that guy anyway? He better not be freaking slacking off!

Token: Actually he is...

Clyde: THAN SON OF A BITCH!

Token: Like you didn't know he was going to be slacking-

Craig: I'm. Not. Fucking. Slacking (flips both of them off) If you must know I was looking for some information about my Cinderella by looking in his phone and his necklace

Clyde: Yeah but... Wait did you say... His?

Craig: Yeah so what?

Token: ... YOUR GAY WTF CRAIG!

Craig: SO WHAT? IT DOESN'T MATTER THERE'S A REASON WHY I WAS NEVER ATTRACTED TO GIRLS YOU SAID IT YOUSELF!

Clyde: Well whatever let's just get this over with!

Tweek: H-he's actually l-looking for m-me? (Blushes slightly)

Kevin: Oh my gosh your blushing your so gay for Craig Tucker, go on tell him it's you!

Tweek: N-no that's w-way too much p-pressure man! B-besides he'll p-probably forget b-by the end of the w-week anyway n-no one can possibly f-fall in love in a n-night

Kevin: ... You did

Tweek: (Blushes) SHUT UP KEVIN!

**YAY-YUH END OF CHAPTER NEXT ONE WILL COME OUT NEVER BECAUSE I****'M SICK AND TIRED OF MAKING THIS! I NEVER SLEEP AND I NEVER GET TO DO MY HOMEWORK SO I'M QUITTING**

**Just Kidding! Ha got you didn't I? THAT'S WHAT BITCHY NARRATORS ARE FOR WELL I'M OUT PEACE!**

**Yeah I'm sorry if this isn't such a great chapter I'm getting caught up with my freaking homework so I rushed to make it don't be surprised if there's some errors**


	9. Trying To Find Cinderella

YAY FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! I like to submit fanfictions as soon as possible (because I'm awesome) but I haven't so here's the new chapter and I thank everyone for giving me support and I hope you enjoy it... My head feels like there's rainbows exploding... I'm seeing spots is that normal? Meh I'm weird so... Yeah

**Pairings: CraigxTweek, One-sided StanxKyle, KennyxButters and DamienxPip**

* * *

><p>God I fucking love beer... OH HI! Haven't seen you in a day god damn lazy writer but hey she needs a small break and besides she's paying me for being the bitchy narrator now... Wait what is this again?<p>

... OH YEAH Cinderella South Park Style I should really stop drinking... Like that will happen so uh... Last chapter Tweek ditched Craig but left behind her precious iPod and necklace

*Gasp* SO DRAMATIC! Anyway I want to take a nap writer go to the story and... JUST GET THE FUCK TO THE STORY!

Craig: (Keeps staring at necklace)

Clyde: Dude Craig stop staring at that you can get a lot of more information in a iPod then a stupid necklace and you look like a stalker so really stop it's creeping me out

Token: ... Does anyone else feel like violaters right now because I do

Craig: SHUT THE FUCK UP CLYDE IT'S NOT STUPID! If anythings stupid here it's you!

Clyde: Dude calm down... Wait what kind of boy wears a necklace?

Token: Why are you even staring at that necklace anyway?

Craig: ... It just seems that... I've seen this somewhere before although... I can't remember where though

Clyde: Well whatever come on we have a way to find your Cinderella and whatever

Token: Yep we always have your back don't worry dude

All: (Start walking)

Craig: (Flips them off) Fine I'll do it only because I really want to find him and see him again... But if we get in any kind of trouble I'm so blaming it on both of you guys just so you know

Clyde: Don't be so negative we are so going to find him! Just let us do all of the talking

Token: Everything will be fine if you pull this off we'll deffiantly find him

Principal: What are you boys doing here, shouldn't you be in class?

Clyde and Token: ... (Points at Craig)

Craig: Yeah you got my back alright... Anyway I have this huge favor to ask... Okay I need to find somebody that was at the dance last night and this is really important to me

Principal: And if don't you'll die of complete sorrow

Craig: Well I think I might

Principal: ... Fine

**In Class**

Bebe: Whoever that girl was at the dance was a total bitchy freakshow

Wendy: I know right, who the hell runs away from Craig Tucker? Totally not me

Bebe: Yeah she'll never show her face now

Tweek: (Sulks at his desk)

Red: (Walks to her desk) We missed you at the ball Tweek I guess a slaves job is never done

Principal: (Talking in speaker) This is an important annocenment this is coming from the office

Clyde: (Talking in speaker) Yo, yo, yo what up your on this is Clyde

Token: (Talking in speaker) And Token!

Both: (Talking in speaker) IN THE HOUSE!

Everyone: (Starts laughing)

Mr. Garrison: Quiet down children!

Clyde: (Talking in speaker) Okay here's the deal Token give me a beat!

Token: (Starts beat boxing in speaker)

Clyde: (Raps in the speaker) Once upon a time there was a chill hotty she/he left Craig Tucker and that was real naughty-

Token: (Raps in the speaker) Now here's Craig Tucker to tell you more now put down your pencils and listen up

Clyde and Token: (Start arugeing about who's the rapper in speaker)

Craig: Really Clyde "she/he" I thought I told you he was a guy!

Clyde: YOU NEVER KNOW!

Craig: GIVE ME THE FREAKING MIC! (Grabs it away from them)

Both: But we have another verse!

Craig: SHH! (In speaker) Okay those were my two manager's ladies and gentleman. Okay listen uh... Last night I danced with somebody at the ball I'm not sure if it was a guy or a girl and... Well you dropped your iPod and necklace when you left I found it and... I would really love to return it to you but the only problem is I don't know who you are and well this is very important to me because last night you made that the best night of my life I want to find you so bad I can't sleep, eat or think if I don't find you

Tweek: (Stunned)

Red: (Smirks)

Wendy: I. Love. Him. So. Much!

Bebe: You have bacon stuck in your teeth

Mr. Garrison: Keep the voices down children!

Craig: (In speaker) So here's the deal if you were the girl or guy that I danced with last night at the ball please come to me and tell me the four most listend to songs on your playlist and the four charms of the necklace if you do I will be very grateful thank you mystery and well I'll be waiting for you (shuts off speaker) ... SHE/HE CLYDE?

Clyde: You never know Craig! For all you know it could have been a girl telling you she was a guy!

Craig: ... Ugh fine you got a point

Token: That was a good speech there Craig we know you'll find him or her in know time I haven't heard you talk so lovestucked in a while... Or I never heard you talk so lovestucked

Clyde: Yep and don't worry this is going to be easy nothing can possibly go wrong!

**At Lunch**

Girl: (Crying her eyes out)

Clyde: I know, I know sweetie but seriously-

Token: You got to get the hell out of here (escorts her out)

Clyde: Okay come on everyone single file line people that means one straight line! Everyone is going to get a chance to see Craig Tucker alright

Token: Okay your up Henrietta!

Henrietta: (Goes to him) ... Push, High, Boys Don't Cry and Lullaby all by the Cure. A skull, an X, a knife and another skull... Now freaking give me my iPod and necklace

Craig: ... (Flips her off) That's incorrect now get the hell out of here before I shine light in your face

Henrietta: (Walks away)

Craig: (Facepalms) God fucking dammit

Token: (Goes to Craig) Hey is it okay if I flirt with some of these girls?

Craig: Knock yourself out Token (shakes head) god dammit there all the same but that guy-

Clyde: Or girl!

Craig: ... Or girl was very special to me he or she was so different than anyone I have ever met before

Clyde: We saw it dude we saw everything it was so unbelievable

Token: We haven't seen you dance like that in months! But anyway look we are going to find him/her now sweat at all we are deffiantly going to find your Cinderella for sure

Clyde: We won't let you down we can see how happy you were she or he is out there somewhere I think she might even help you get your star quality back now that's big

Craig: ... Fine let's do this then

Token: Great! Now who's next in line to see Craig Tucker?

Tweek and Kevin: (Going up the stairs)

Tweek: H-holy Jesus! H-he wasn't kidding oh m-man this is w-way too m-much p-pressure!

Kevin: Well then you better go down there and tell him it was you before someone starts a riot!

Tweek: F-forget it K-Kevin I'm not doing it

Kevin: But Tweek he said last night was the best night of his life though!

Tweek: S-sure until he f-finds out it was m-me who was d-dancing with him

Kevin: Oh don't be so negative your going to tell him that you were Cinderella eventually

Tweek: T-that will be the d-day when my stepmother g-gives me my life b-back

Both: (Continues going up the stairs)

Wendy and Bebe: (Under the staircase)

Wendy: Oh hell no! (Looks over at Bebe who's texting) Are you even listening! (Scoffs and drags Bebe)

**Later On**

Tweek: (Comes home with groceries)

Wendy: Stop right there you gay freak!... Oh look at you acting all innocent it just makes me sick

Tweek: W-what are you g-girls talking a-about?

Bebe: We know all about it you spazzy sick gay ass freak

Tweek: H-huh?

Bebe: We know it was you at the ball dancing with Craig Tucker and flirting with him and making him fall in love with you!

Tweek: ... (Giggles nervously) Y-you girls are c-crazy me at the b-ball as if that's j-just ridculous besides stepmother t-told me to work that d-day it c-couldn't have been me

Wendy: No your the one who's crazy if you think we are going to let you take Craig Tucker all for youself little mister stalker

Bebe: And if you tell him it was you at the ball we will make you'll be banned from drinking coffee and we'll make mom beat you more and more also we will embarss you in front of the school making Craig think your just a stalker

Tweek: N-no p-please don't do that!

Bebe: We won't just don't you dare tell him

Wendy: Now go on you gay freak and make meatloaf mother is very hungry if you make her wait she'll beat your ass

Both: (Walk off laughing)

Tweek: (Sighs)

Wendy: ... (Starts walking off somewhere)

Bebe: Wendy where are you going?

Wendy: None of your beeswax... I mean... No where for a walk... In the woods... (Runs to the attic)

Bebe: ... OKAY!

Wendy: (Starts looking around) he must have something around here! (Gasps) his loptop! (grabs it, looks at playlist and starts writing it down) Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop, Fucking Perfect, I Write Sins Not Tragedies and All Around Me! Okay now the charms... FOUND IT! (writes it down) A heart, quarter moon, coffee mug and rain drop heh this was way too easy (about to leave)

Bebe: (Slams door in her face) ... (grabs loptop, plays around with it and accidently drops it) ... Wendy did it

**The Next Day**

Henrietta: Can you give me a clue on what the song are... Are they goth, techno... Punk or something?

Craig: (Facepalms)

Clyde: For the love of... People, People! Listen Craig is going to take a small break from all this

Token: You guys can go all line up after class or something alright?

Everyone: (Grumbles and walks away)

Craig: God freaking dammit we are never going to find him or her this is giving me a huge headache

Token: Hey, hey, hey mister now we don't want to hear that crazy crap

Clyde: Yeah you leave that crazy crap in crazy town remember your Craig Tucker and Craig Tucker always gets the girl... Or boy... Has anyone noticed everyones saying a lot of things that start with C?

Token: I noticed that too you know... Oh god I'm catching your stupid! (Sighs) But anyway Craig you know we are right now come on whats your name let us hear it-

Wendy: (Comes in front of him) Craig Tucker! Your prayers have been answer

Clyde: Whoa wait a minute Craig is on break right now and he's tired so why don't you-

Wendy: Shush! I'm not here to talk to you now get out of my way! (Shoves him and goes forawrd) I'm... The one

Craig: ... (Laughs) Your kidding me right? You can't be the one

Wendy: But I can totally prove it I know the four most listend to songs in the iPod and the four charms

Craig: (Scoffs) prove it

Wendy: (Looks at her hand) The four songs are Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop, Fucking Perfect, I Write Sins Not Tragedies and Obvious the four charms are a heart, quarter moon, coffee mug and a rain drop

Craig, Clyde and Token: ...

Wendy: I'm right, right? Oh I knew it! Well what are you waiting for? KISS ME!

Craig: Oh hell no! We are going to dance for and maybe ask you a question or two

Wendy: What? But you said we only needed to know the songs and charms besides I'm not warmed up and there is no music ethier

Craig: (Flips Wendy off) Well if you were the one you wouldn't need any music now-

Wendy: WAIT! I don't need music... I LOVE TO DANCE AND SING (starts acting all retarded in singing)

Craig: Yeah I want to go now this slut is freaking me out

Token: Good idea

All three: (Walk away slowly)

**With Tweek**

Pip: Oh golly I can't believe they threaten you like that you don't deserve that kind of abuse

Tweek: W-what should I do? I d-don't want C-Craig thinking I'm little m-mister stalker

Pip: But you and Craig connected out there I saw it even if they do embarss you he's not going to think you are a stalker... I hope

Tweek: ... I f-feel sick

* * *

><p><strong>Yay-yuh haven<strong>**'t submitted the chapter in two days hope you ain't mad... Well I don't fucking care what you think I'm just getting paid**

**So what did you think? You like? You hate? YOU DON'T KNOW? TELL ME Well hopefully the other one will come soon**


	10. Bump In The Road, Poor Tweek

**Yay another chapter sorry if it took like three days... Well I know you guys aren****'t mad... Are you mad? Well um... YAY A NEW CHAPTER WE SHOULD GET TO IT SO I CAN SHUT UP! Hope you aren't mad at me *Get's shot***

* * *

><p>I love how I really, <strong>REALLY<strong> got to go pee but those douche bags don't let me I mean seriously I HAVE A SMALL BLADDER WHY WON'T THEY LET ME GO PEE AT LEAST I WORK WITH THESE JANK OF A PEOPLE! What pisses me off even more I think I need to go crap as well THIS DAY IS JUST PERFECT! WHY WON'T THEY LET ME GO TO THE BATHROOM DAMMIT?

... Wait... I'm in a fanfiction right now aren't I?... FUCK! Um hello people we are back with Sleeping Beauty-

Audience: CINDERELLA!

Right I meant to say Cinderella South Park Style... GOD DAMMIT I SHOULDN'T HAVE DRUNK TEN CANS OF... Whatever I was drinking I shouldn't have drunk... Shit what if it's toxic? Meh I ate a soider once or twice maybe three times so anyway writer do your thing entertain those assholes well... GOTTA PEE AND CRAP!

Craig: (Takes out lighter about to light up a cigarette)

Bebe: (Sees him, gasps and goes in front of him acting like a prostitute making Craig drop his cigarette)

Craig: ... Shit... (Flips Bebe off) bitch what the hell? This is awkward as it is

Bebe: Oh hey Craig Tucker ready to meet your mystery girl?

Craig: Bebe what the... Let me guess you know the god damn answers to the iPod and charms as well right? Jesus just seriously is hating on me... (Starts walking away)

Bebe: No wait! (Pulls him) But I'm the freaking one and I freaking love you and you better freaking love me back cause I'm the freaking one YOU FREAK! (Smiles innocently)

Craig: ... Hell no listen maybe deep... Way, way, **way** deep inside of you I'm sure your a... Normal... ish person

Bebe: I can totally prove I'm the one, through our dance! (Starts dancing all retarded like)

Craig: ... (Walks away)

Everyone: (Starts taking pictures and laughing)

Bebe: (Stops) ... What? Okay if this shows up on the internet my agents will eat all of your pathetic heads off for lunch! LITERALLY! Hmph don't you dare mess with Bebe Stevens (walks away)

**With Tweek**

Pip: Tweek... You should really talk to him before it's to late and someone else takes his heart for themselves... Listen I bet he would like you even if you were a guy there are no boundries when it comes to love my friend. Come on he's Craig Tucker go for it Tweek, I know that love can bring anyone- (Gasps) OH MY LORD LOOK THERE HE IS NOW!

Tweek: GAH JESUS PIP DON'T FREAKING DO THAT!

Craig, Clyde and Token: (Walking in the parking lot)

Pip: Tweek it's obviously fate you have to go tell him this is your chance, now then Tweek go out there and tell him it was you! Oh Jolly good show! Come on Tweek you can do it I know you can everyone knows you can

Tweek: ... (Gulps) O-okay I c-can do it!... Wait a m-minute let's g-go get some c-coffee with our f-friends that sounds like f-fun right n-now let's go get some c-coffee now!

Pip: No Tweek now go out there before someone takes him!

Tweek: ... Dammit (slowly starts walking up to him)

Craig: I've been through a lot with five million sluts and five million assholes! This is fucking ridiculous guys this is starting to look like a bad idea I think I'm going to be giving up soon-

Tweek: C-Craig I h-have something really important t-to tell y-you!

Craig: Oh hey... Wait a minute don't you work for Mrs. Stevens that's bitch from that annoying dinner?

Tweek: GAH w-what no um I... No t-that's not really... I g-guess but

Craig: Yeah... You had shrimp in your hair

Tweek: Uh... Oh w-well yes I did.. And t-t hat was me b-but that's not w-what I wanted to t-tell you... I c-came to tell you that I... Uh I'm the-

Craig: God Mrs. Stevens such a bitch! Those two sluts and now they are actually sending a boy people are seriously willing to do anything these days! I **hate** those kind of people so much fucking assholes man! Seriously it's just fame and fortune with you type of people you are so selfish and careless you have no idea how hard it is and I don't need anyone lying to me about something important like this. Listen you spazzy freak I'm looking for somebody important and I don't want to talk to you right now and don't make a joke about this ethier go tell Mrs. Stevens and yourself to fuck off. Well bye you man whore have a terrible life (flips him off, gets in car and drives off angrily)

Tweek: C-Craig...?

Wendy and Bebe: (Watching them) THAT ASSHOLE!

Tweek: ... W-why C-Craig.. (Tears start falling out of his eyes quickly) you a-already forgot... I thought you w-would never f-forget about... Me... (Clenches fists, runs back to Pip crying and sobbing) I t-told you! It w-wasn't fate at all

Pip: N-no way... Oh my god he made fun of you and blew you off?

Tweek: (Wipes his tears as much as possible) L-let's face it... P-people like me d-don't belong with p-people like him a-anyway (Walks away wiping his tears)

Pip: Oh dear...

**The Next Day**

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Tweek: GAH! (Wakes up with a red face from crying all night)

Mrs. Stevens: (Through monitor) HEY FREAK! Come down and start getting the place ready for the girl's party tonight. You need to clean the house up, decortate it, cook the food and make the menus for the girl's party oh... By the way remember this if you dare screw this up or slack off you'll get another beating you worthless piece of shit I'll make you suffer through this beating. Now come on and do what slaves do and do your god damn work or else... Well I don't need to say it again

Tweek: ... (Talks through monitor) W-what else do I have to l-live for?

Mrs. Stevens: (Through monitor) that's the spirit loser

**Where Wendy and Bebe are at**

Red: What? Your dumbass step brother is Cinderella? How do you know even know all this information?

Wendy: (Fake crying) We swore we heard him talking about going to the ball with his other loser friends talking about how he's going to make Craig Tucker gay and steal him away from you!

Bebe: (Fake crying) We begged him not to do this evil thing but he was an animal and threaten to kill us if we told anyone so he crossdressed and went to the ball ready to steal your Craig Tucker!

Red: That spazzy little douchebag who does he think he is? Are you sure about this I mean your step brother?

Wendy: Yes his faggot friend Butters has the same dress and then that man whore Kenny gave it for a loan it's possible that freak might have bribed him or something too

Red: Oh yeah... I SAW HIM BUY THAT DRESS! Oh that mother fucking freak he is Cinderella

Bebe: We need your help to get revenge on him he has done enough damage already... And we are having a party tonight

Wendy: Do anything horrible to that gay jackass fight for your Craig Tucker

Red: (Smirks evilly) I already have something in my mind

**That Night**

(Music blasting out of the house)

Mrs. Stevens: (Singing on stage, sees that no one is listening to her and get's pissed off) OH COME ON PEOPLE! Listen to me this is a treat for you and you should enjoy that treat!

Tweek: (Rolls his eyes) I c-can't believe she m-made me do t-this (wearing a stupid waitors outfit giving out cream puffs)

Kevin: Hey Tweek awesome outfit

Tweek: K-Kevin, what are you d-doing here? I t-thought you guys were w-working at the cafe

Kevin: Kenny your "fairy godfather" sent me! So did you and Craig hook up yet? Please tell me you did it would be so great you two make such a cute couple!

Tweek: Um K-Kevin didn't P-Pip tell you?

Kenny: Oh um yeah he did sorry about that I guess it just slipped my mind

Tweek: It's a-alright... G-god I'm so tired and s-sick of having t-to give out c-creampuffs to strangers! WHAT IF ONE OF THEM IS PEDO PEAR IN DISGUISE THE HE COMES ONTO ME THEN FREAKING RAPES ME IN THE BATHROOM!... H-HOW DID I SAY T-THAT WITHOUT S-STUTTERING?

Kenny: Calm down Tweek I'll help (grabs a platter) I'm your fairy godfather assistance is always here to help Cinderella

Tweek: T-thanks you can s-start serving over t-there I'll t-take the other h-half

Both: (Start giving out cream puffs)

Clyde and Token: (Walk inside)

Token: (On the phone) Come on Craig the whole school is here your mystery boy or girl is bound to be here... Just give us twenty minutes we'll totally find her

Clyde: (Sees Kevin) hey... I think I've seen him before (goes up to Kevin) you know those asian eyes look very familar

Kevin: Oh really?

Clyde: Yes really I did not really talk to you... Actually I did but the writer was too lazy to put it in the fanfiction

_FLASHBACK_

_Kevin: (Eating cupcakes) this tastes awesome_

_Clyde: (Bored as hell and goes to Kevin) hey person stuffing his face with cupcakes_

_Kevin: Hello person with a dumb and stupid looking haircut_

_Clyde: ... Yeah... I__'m Craig Tuckers manager_

_Kevin: Oh and that is supose to impress me?_

_Clyde: ... Yes_

_Kevin: Wow... I'm going to enjoy my cupcake alone (walks away slowly)_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Kevin: Fine you got me it's me

Clyde: Awesome hey is your friend that was dancing at the ball here?

Kevin: Yep she is why do you ask?

Clyde: We need to hook Craig and her or him up... Is it a boy or a girl

Kevin: Cinderella is a boy not girl... Yes that's right Craig Tucker is gay

Clyde: Wow... Weird but anyway can you find him they need to be together

Kevin: I agree okay then I'll go get him Mr. Stupid haircut

* * *

><p><strong>YAY-YUH! I. Like. Chocolate. Milk... Omg I'm retarded... WELL BYE BYE BITCHY NARRATOR OUT PEACE<strong>

**Sooooo you like? You don't like? WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT IT DAMMIT!**


	11. Bitter Sweet Night

**Yeah I really wanted to make another one and I have goal to make you people happy... I****'m so awesome right? Well this is a treat for you I got off my lazy ass and did it all for you so you bettet enjoy it... Or else... That's right I have a lazer gun... DON'T PUSH ME THIS FANFICTION TOOK ME A FEW HOURS AND I'M THROWING UP WAFFLES... I THINK IT'S WAFFLES**

**Pairings: CraigxTweek, One-sided StanxKyle, KennyxButters and DamienxPip**

* * *

><p>I MUST MARRY FRIED CHICKEN! Why? AFHGNBFJUKNGMVN ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME IT'S FRIED CHICKEN FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP ON A STICK! Jesus no one knows the value of good chicken anymore fried chicken is almost as awesome as... PIZZA NOW THATS SOME SERIOUS BIDNESS<p>

Wait... GOD DAMMIT NOT AGAIN! We are on the air... Well I don't care fried chicken is god but anyway hello world and... Crap and... STUFF! Jesus why do I drink all the time... Meh whatever

We are back with... Cinderella South Park Style... Right?... OH FUCK YES GOT IT RIGHT FOR ONCE I TOLD YOU I CAN DO IT MOM!... Ahem... I will go drink my beer in the corner now

So writer do you thing like you always do and fucking do the writer... FRIED CHICKEN!

Clyde: (Goes to Token) I found Cindella's friend here I told you I can do it who's the stupid one now!

Token: ... Your still stupid Clyde... But I admit pretty impressive I'm going to call Craig and tell him then (calls Craig)

Craig: ... (Flips off the phone and answers it) What the fuck do you want Token?

Token: Why does it sound like you are frowning and in a very asshole mood? You better not be acting like that what did I tell you about that no more asshole mood

Craig: ... Shut up Token now tell me what do you want there's a reason why you called right or are you turning stupid like Clyde?

Token: (Sighs) Fine your Cindella is here and he's in the spot!

Craig: He? I knew it was a he! I mean... Um cool very cool

Token: Yeah, yeah, yeah I know your happy now come on your boy is waiting in here

Craig: I'm there (Smiles a bit) okay then I'm coming now (hangs up and looks around quickly) ... YES I FOUND HIM! (Get's out and quickly goes inside)

Mrs. Stevens: (Spots him and goes to him) whoa, whoa wait mister man... I'm the one Craig Tucker! (laughs) so let's do it get it? Duet? Come on do a duet with me

Craig: ... (Flips her off) Yeeeeaaa... No not if the god damn human race depended on it now get the fuck out of my way (shoves her and keeps walking)

Mrs. Stevens: ... Well that's rude... Now I wouldn't do a duet with you mister even if we were the last two people on earth alive and the planet was taken over my apes and we were the only one with actual working thumbs I still wouldn't... Shit!

Tweek: (Handing out creampuffs)

Kevin: (Grabs Tweek) Come on Tweek it's fate Craig Tucker is here now here's your chance!

Craig: Well where is he?

Clyde: Never said that we knew exactly who he is we just know he's here and close

Craig: ... (Facepalms)

Kevin: Come on Tweek go for it!

Tweek: ... O-okay (starts going towards Craig)

Craig: Oh hey...

Tweek: ... (Twitches) C-can I take your o-order?

Craig: ... Do you know what really pisses me off beyond belief?

Tweek: ... P-people taking your o-order?

Craig: No taking peoples orders

Tweek: Why would you take peoples order?

Craig: You don't know me it's like you want to show someone who you but people are alway pushing you around and people think your okay but really your not happy at all. You are pretending to be something your not, outside your all perfect but inside... You want to give up and walk away... It's like-

Tweek: W-wearing a mask... O-outisde that mask is a h-happy face b-blocking out e-every emotion... But inside y-you bursting. P-people make your feel l-like being yourself isn't good e-enough and you really want to tell this p-person and be h-honest and say it's me i'm the one youve been l-looking for

Craig: That's exactly right okay I have another question... Hey have you seen a boy around here dance like you never seen someone dance before in your life

Tweek: ... (Gulps) A-actually yes... Craig I'm-

Red: Hello can I have everyone's attention! I want to tell everyone a story!

Everyone: (Pays attention to Red)

Red: Thank you now on to the story (grabs papers) Ahem once upon a time there was a big strong famous frog! He had everything! He had a beautiful girlfriend and he was so famous everyone envied him

Wendy (As Craig): (Hopping around)

Everyone: (Starts laughing)

Red: Although he still wasn't happy

Everyone: Awww!

Red: If only he can find a princess so she can kiss him turn him into a princes and they can run away together to live happily ever after!

Bebe (As Tweek): (Being carried into the stage wearing a dress)

Tweek: (Eyes widen) ... W-what the... Is t-that... No it c-can't be this can't be h-happening to me

Everyone: (Laughs harder)

Red: One night after the famous frog ditches his super hot senior most popular girlfriend he meets his princess at a ball

Wendy (As Craig): (Bows down) Your higness!

Bebe (As Tweek): (Bows down swings her dress up like a freaking slut)

Everyone: (Still Laughing)

Craig: (Completely embarssed and angry) Shit!

Tweek: (Clutches his hair and starts shaking) Oh... My... G-god

Red: This frog had a secret though he wished he can tell his dirty little secret of being gay! Thats right he was gay but he would turn straight for Cinderella!

Craig: (Clenches teeth and fists) God fucking dammit! This can't be happening to me!

Wendy (As Craig): Oh please tell me you are a boy! I was never attracted to girls but if you are a girl I would turn straight for you!

Bebe (as Tweek): Oh I want to tell you who I am but I'm scared! I'm jafraid you might not like what you were hoping for I'm addicted to coffee and I never had a real kiss before!

Everyone: (Laughs like hell)

Kevin: ... Oh this is not good... Tweek are you alright how are you doing?

Tweek: (In complete shock and on the verge of tears)

Red: But our little Cinderella had a secret too she wasn't even a she but a he a boy! And he wasn't royality at all but a crossdresser, a spazzy freak, a geek, a loser, a servant boy

Bebe (As Tweek): (Running around cleaning, falls purposley into a huge pie and screams)

Everyone: (Starts laughing again)

Tweek: (Tears start falling)

Red: But what's even more pathetic is that this crossdresser actually had a huge crush on him since he was 14!

Bebe (As Tweek): (Reading a magazine) I totally think he's kissable! (Kisses the magazine) I know he's going to be mine one day and we can live happily ever after! (Twirls around looking very retarded)

Red: People like him don't belong in this world, and who may you ask is this imposter? Give it up for servant boy Tweek Tweak!

Everyone: (Gasps, laughs histercally and points at Tweek) Servant boy! Servant boy! Servant boy!

Craig: (Turns to Tweek) Is that true!

Tweek: (Starts crying hard)

Kevin: Tweek get a hold of youself

Tweek: HOW? T-they know everything! H-how did they... (Looks at Craig) ...

Craig: So it is true...

Tweek: ... (Pushes everyone out of the way, runs to the attic, cries and sobs in his bed) G-GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!... (Grabs his dress, puts it on, brushes his hair back to a messy bun, wears his mask, quickly runs out to the backyard with a boombox and turns in on)

Clyde: Dude Craig keep calm it was probably just a joke those bitches made... It was stupid so don't worry about it

Craig: ... Don'y worry about it? DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT? How can I not worry about it? He could have been the one

Token: Craig calm down listen man it could have been him and it could have not been Tweek you never know...

Craig: Y-yeah your probably right but... Oh my god

_Flashback_

_Craig: (Barges in running) I HATE HIGHSCHOOL!_

_Tweek: GAH WHAT WAS?-_

_Both: (Crash into each other)_

_Craig: (Lands ontop of Tweek) Ow well that was an epic fail... That's funny the ground feels very strange in this high school_

_Clyde: ... Craig look under you_

_Craig: ... (Looks down to meet brown eyes) (Thoughtd: He has really big eyes)_

_Tweek: ... (Looks up to see gray eyes)_

_Both: (Stare into each others eyes)_

_Tweek: ...GAH! (Jumps away) HOLY MOTHER F-FUCK YOU A-ALMOST GAVE ME A F-FREAKING HEART ATTACK!_

_Another Flashback_

_Craig: Yeah so thanks for everything (gets up and falls ontop of Tweek)_

_Tweek: AH JESUS! (Throws shrimp platter in the air and shirmp goes everywhere)_

_Craig: (Secretly get__'s hit in the face with his necklace) Ow... (Looks down) (Thoughts: This guy wears a necklace?)_

_Other Flashback_

_Tweek: C-Craig I h-have something really important t-to tell y-you!_

_Craig: Oh hey don't you work for Mrs. Stevens that's bitch? (Thoughts: He__'s still wearing that necklace I wonder why)_

_Tweek: GAH w-what no um I... No t-that's not really..._

_Craig: You had shrimp in your hair_

_Tweek: Uh... Y-yes that was me b-but that's not w-what I wanted to t-tell you... Uh I'm t-_

_Craig: God Mrs. Stevens such a bitch! Those two sluts and now they are actually sending a boy people are seriously willing to do anything these days! I __**hate**__ those kind of people so much fucking assholes man. Listen you spazzy freak I'm looking for somebody important and I don't want to talk to you right now. Well bye you man whore (get's in car and drives off) (Thoughts: What a weird guy)_

_Flashback ends_

Craig: Tweek... Tweek is cinderella I remember now! And... Does anyone else hear that?

Kevin: It's coming from outside

Craig: (Looks outside and sees "Cinderlla") T... Tweek

Clyde: (Laughs) Somebody is lovestucked! Somebody is lovestucked! Somebody is lovestucked!

Token: Clyde shut up! Go for it Craig don't make the same mistake you did

Craig: (Nods and goes to the backyard) ... Your the one (takes off his mask) Tweek right?

Tweek: (Nods slightly)

Craig: (Grabs the iPod and necklace and hands it to him) I believe this is yours

Tweek: (Grabs his stuff and looks down) ...

Craig: ... You tried to tell me at school... But I was a complete jerk to you I said so many horrible things to you

Tweek: ... (Nods)

Craig: Wow your actually the one I actually found you this is amazing

Tweek: (Shivers a bit)

Craig: It's cold huh? Here you can take my jacket

Tweek: (Shakes head) n-no

Craig: No I want you to you look cold (puts jacket on him)

Tweek: ... Y-you know you don't h-have to p-pretend you like me you realize t-that right?

Craig: I do realize that... You know I've been going crazy trying to find you I couldn't stop thinking about you no matter what, the way you moved and talked you completely to my breath away

Tweek: W-well my mother was an amazing d-dancer and my father was a fantastic p-poet so I g-guess it's in my b-blood to be like them

Craig: (Chuckles) So... You really think I'm totally kissable?

Tweek: (Blushes) W-what? No... Psh I was a k-kid I didn't... No (laughs a bit)

Craig: Well that's to bad because I thought it was pretty cool...

Both: (Laugh)

Craog: Well... Um l-listen... Well you know I barely even know you and I know we'll know each other in the future but can I... I want to take you out somewhere sometimes maybe this weekend... Are you into that?

Tweek: (Smiles)

Mrs. Stevens: HEY SPAZZY FREAK GET BACK OVER HERE AND DO YOUR JOB!

Tweek: (Sighs) And t-that's my cue see y-you (starts walking)

Craig: W-wait aren't you going to give me an answer or something?

Tweek: (Smirks) ... Yes (goes back inside)

Craig: (Chuckles) What a tease just my type

* * *

><p><strong>YAY SOME CORNINESS AND FLUFF IS COMING HELL YES! I hope there<strong>**'s a smut scene... It's rated T there's not going to a lemon scene... Oh well BITCHY NARRATOR IS OUT PEACE... FRIED CHICKEN IS STILL GOD!**

**I really wanted to do this to make you people happy and I better not get shot today and well... PEACE HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	12. Lies and Chores

**WHAT IS THIS? AN UPDATE? That's right world I am back! And I have a feeling a lot of you are pissed off at me for not updating in such a long time! Yeah heh... Um... Three words for you... SCHOOL, DRAMA, STUFF! IT SUCKS! But hey I'm finally back so then after like two months ONTO THE GODDAMN STORY!**

* * *

><p>... I... Am not... Amused! -_-<p>

GAAAAWD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE NOT TO GET PAYED FOR A HARD JOB? HOW ABOUT WHEN YOUR SO LAZY THAT YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO DO THE JOB BUT DO IT ANYWAY AND STILL DON'T GET PAYED? AND THEN SUDDENLY THE GOD DAMN AUTHOR DECIDES TO DISAPEAR WITHOUT PAYING ME! I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHO THE HELL DOES THAT ANYMORE? I'M SO FREAKING PISSED OFF AT MY BOSS FOR CONSTANTLY TORTURING ME WHEN AM I GOING TO GET PAYED, WOMAN! ALSO WHY THE FRICK DID YOU DISAPEAR ANYWAY?

Author: I didn't decide to disapear I had to-

YEAH YEAH YEAH! All I know is that you owe me a crapload of money! You are my boss so you have to pay me when I do my job! Also I know you weren't busy! You just kept watching anime like Hetalia, Shugo Chara and Soul Eater or crying because Hetaoni wasn't finish which is tragic because I loved that RPG. Also everyone knows you were watching yaoi like a freaking pervert! YOU DON'T EVEN THINK YOUR A PERVERT! ALL YOU EVER DO IS READ ABOUT HAWT YAOI AND YET YOU SAY YOUR NOT A PERVERT... Okay I do that to BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT ALRIGHT! NOW THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD KNOWS YOUR A COMPLETE PERVERT!

Author: I DO NO SUCH THING JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY DAMMIT!

No respect for me! Fuck all of you assholes in the world! Well then onto the story and whatever I'm going to listen to Blood on the Dance Floor while eating pork chops in peace now. WELL THEN AUTHOR GET TO THE GOD DAMN SCRIPT!

Beep Beep Beep

Tweek: (Wakes up rubbing his eyes, turns off alarm clock and smiles) Today is the day... (Get's up, goes outside to get mail and goes back in) Hm... Let's see... Mail for W-Wendy... T-throwing that out. One for Bebe... Drowning that. Mrs. S-Stevens... Burning that. Huh w-what's this? One for m-me? That's strange... (Looks at mail) ... Oh my... (Screams and runs out)

**At School**

Tweek: (Running in halls and spots Craig) CRAIG! (Glomps him)

Craig: Whoa Tweekers calm down you know your in a hallway.

Tweek: Y-yeah but! Guess who just got an invite to the New York academy of talent arts, ME that's who, and they only chose twenty people to go there so that means I'm in the top twenty can you believe it, and someone is going to call me so they can tell me when I'm going to be interviewed they are going to talk about my love for coffee and I need to audition for my dancing and I'm so close to acomplishing my dreams so I would make both my mom and dad happy I just hope this isn't some cold cruel trick from those god damn underpants gnomes then I would be sad so I hope it's not a trick and I said this all without stuttering and I can't breath!

Craig: Tweekers just breathe.

Tweek: (Inhales and exhales)

Craig: Tweek that's amazing I'm so proud of you (hugs him) You know I thought you only wanted to be a coffologist.

Tweek: Well y-yeah GAH! B-but you know I have a passion for both coffee and d-dancing! If I become a c-coffologist I'll make my f-father so proud. If I become a dancer my m-mother will be so proud as well. Imagine if I was both they will look above me with great proud!

Craig: (Chuckles) You know I can teach you some new moves for your audition.

Tweek: ... I m-might be into that (blushes slightly)

Craig: You _might_ be into that?

**Bell Rings**

Tweek: (Smiles) M-meet me tomorrow! (Runs off)

Craig: (Chuckles)

Token and Clyde: ... Wow.

Craig: (Smile fades) ... What the hell? When did you get here? Why are you there? And why were you being complete stalkers while watching me and Tweek talk?

Clyde: ... Craig we've been here the whole time man! God pay attention to people you blind idiot!

Token: Aw don't say that Clyde Craig is just blinded by his love for his little Tweek!

Craig: Hey shut up you douche bags! Tweek and I have nothing to do with you. Clyde just go eat your tacos and be a dumbass like Clyde's do. Token go be a smart jackass like all Token's do.

Clyde: No need to be so harsh you were all Mr. Happy before. Where did he go? I want to meet him again at least he won't make fun of who I am! AND I AM NOT A DUMBASS

Token: Yeah... But Clyde you are a dumbass. Anyway we are very impressed you didn't curse or frown even once! Just smiling! It's a little not so Craig Tucker but pretty creepy.

Clyde: Yeah you were all smiley! Chuckly! And touchy feely with him! That is very rare, the Craig Tucker actually showing emotion for the first time ever! (Gaspy face)

Craig: I can show emotions once in a wh-... Wait what do you mean by touchy feely?

Token: Ohh looks like Craig is embar-

Craig: SHUDDAP!

Clyde: Meanie...

Token: ... Yep the apocalypse is coming much sooner than we think. It's all because of Craig! But still it's good to not see that asshole. Although happy Craig would creep the hell out of everyone.

Clyde: Psh Tweek is making him go all soft and nice. It's like so uber cute! Who would have known Craigy here have a crush on Tweekers!

Craig: ... First never ever fucking call me Craigy ever again or else I'll beat your ass to a pulb. Secondly only I can call Tweek, Tweekers. Lastly Clyde, Token... Shut the fuck up. (Walks away)

Clyde: Wah! Craig Tucker is a meanie!

Token: Do you want to get ass kicked?... Again!

Clyde: (Pouts)

**Scene Switch**

Mrs. Stevens: (Eating Kentucky fried chicken) ... Fried chicken is good. (Phone rings) Oh what now! (Answers it) SPEAK!

Mistress: Oh yes hello I'm calling from the New York academy of talent arts. We are regarding an aplication from... Tweek Tweak it was very impressive to us. Do you happen to be his guardian miss?

Mrs. Stevens: Yes I am his guardian. Speak faster.

Mistress: Well we would like to schedule an audition for him.

Mrs. Stevens: ... Oh no no no no that won't do. He can't dance... He has broken both of his legs.

Mistress: ... Oh my goodness that is just terrible. How did it happen?

Mrs. Stevens: Well (stares at fried chicken) He has chicken legs and they were in such a weak condition that it just snapped. Like twigs. Oh and uh we would really like if you didn't call here like ever again because... It reminds us that the spaz- I mean h-his dancing career is forever over. Oh hey I'm going clubbing in Vegas tonight would you happen to know what the weather is like.

Mistress: (Hangs up)

Mrs. Stevens: ... Hello?... Meh.

**Later**

Mrs. Stevens: (Get's in car) Hurry up and drive you lazy ass excuse! So help me god if I miss my freaking flight it's all your fault you dumbass now drive dammit DRIVE!

Craig: (Pulls up in drive through)

Tweek: W-well there goes the bitchy witch q-queen who applies too much make-up. T-thank god! T-too bad this w-witch can't be melted to a terrible d-death by just water!

Craig: Well maybe that bitch would drown on her trip. If only your sisters could be horribly killed then you are free from all of them. You will be off the hook for the rest of your life!

Both: (Go to the front door)

Tweek: (See list) ... CRAP! Ugh god t-they are driving me completely c-crazy it's not even f-funny. Why did they leave me c-chores again it's b-bad enough I do this c-constantly.

Craig: Oh come on it can't be that bad! (Grabs list and the list falls down to a huge ass length of paper) ... Damn... (reads through it) Paint the pool pink? Re grout the tiles? Hose out the drive way! This is not funny this is just sad and stupid.

Tweek: C-chores from the lovely b-bitch. While she's gone I h-have to do them or else who knows how l-long she'll ground me. I d-did that mistake once... I r-regret it. Sorry C-Craig maybe another time. (Teary eyes)

Craig: (Pats his head) It's okay Tweekers... Hey unless.. (Smirks) We'll do our work while you do the bitches work.

Tweek: ... Whut?

**Later**

Tweek: (Dragging mop) H-how exactly are we d-doing this?

Craig: Come on. I'll do a dance move and you have to follow it. Ready?

Tweek: (Nods) A-alright then...

Craig: (Does badass dance move while mopping the floors at the same time) You got that? Now come on you do the same.

Tweek: (Giggles) It looks f-fun (Does the same) Dancing while c-cleaning. Never thought of it! I n-need the practice after a-all! I thought being I do is study coffee to become a c-coffologist so I can make my f-father proud. I knew I was a g-good dancer but never this g-good!

Craig: Are you kidding? You are an amazing dancer you just need a little bit of practice. I know you love it as much as you love coffee and making your father _and_ mother proud is so generous of you.

Tweek: (Smiles) Thanks Craig!

Both: (Continue dancing around the house while cleaning at the same time)

Craig: I admit Tweekers you are very good at this dancing. Although... I think you need to work on your technique is all. You need to work on that no offense though.

Tweek: (Grins) Alright t-then? You too are very good C-Craig. Although... S-seriously Craig you t-totally need to loosen up a b-bit more! You need to w-work on that! (Shoves a rag into his chest) No o-offense though Craig. (Drags him to the kitchen)

Craig: ... Okay... So we start like this-

Tweek: No not l-like that a all. T-try doing it more like t-this! (Does a much looser but still awesome dance move) Now then y-you do what I just d-did. (Smiles)

Both: (Do the dance moves together and laughs)

**Scene Switch**

Both: (Holding hoses at the driveway)

Craig: This isn't so bad now is it?

Tweek: It's ridiculous t-that's for sure.

Craig: Don't be a buzz kill! (Sprays him with hose)

Tweek: GAH! C-Craig (laughs and sprays him as well)

Both: (Running around, spraying each other while laughing)

Wendy, Bebe and Red: (Secretly watching them)

Bebe: (Twitches) He's. Doing. All. Of. That. Spazzy. Kids. WORK! I like totally feel upset right now!

Red: Let's make him paint the pool? Let's make him hose out the drive way! YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT! (Watches them play around with each other) What does he even see in that little gay freak show? Why is he even gay it makes no sense at all! At least pick a good looking guy not a spazzy paranoid loser freak!

Wendy: Well he's like have good height for him and he is really funny! Also they look very cute with each other and-

Bebe: SHUT UP!

Red: (Smirks) We need a plan B... And I know exactly what it's gonna be

DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUN! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BITCH RED GONNA DO! WHAT IS HER PLAN B! WHY AM I ASKING YOU QUESTIONS EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE GOING TO BE REVELED NEXT CHAPTER? WHEN WILL I SHUT UP! ALL THESE QUESTIONS BUT THE LAST ONE WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT TIME! WELL THEN PEACE, LOVE AND SAMMICHES GOOD BYE PEOPLE!

* * *

><p><strong>My apologizes for not updating in a while a lot of stuff happened. Lots of annoying stuff. Oh and also ignore the bitchy narrator. I. AM. NOT. A. PERVERT! WELL BAI NOW!<strong>


End file.
